2ª GENERACIÓN
by Mary McGregor
Summary: Una historia contada por los hijos de los Bladebreakers, Makoto, Gou & Ling, comenzarán sus aventuras como equipo, pero primero deberan enterarse sus padres, ¿como se lo tomaran?
1. El amanecer de una generación

¡Hola! Una pequeña historia que quería escribir desde hace tiempo, no quiero alargarla demasiado, en vacaciones me dedicare a continuarla, espero que os guste la idea.

Saludos :D

**EL AMANECER DE UNA NUEVA GENERACION**

Han pasado 15 años desde que Tyson Granger ganó junto a Daichi el campeonato mundial, también 15 años desde que la asociación BEGA fue destruida por los G-Revolutions, esto no quiere decir que no hubiera más campeonatos, pero desde entonces Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray y Daichi comenzaron a tomar caminos diferentes, y ahora después de varios años sus vidas parecen bastante más distantes aunque hay más de un nexo que los une, a parte del Beyblade, su amistad sigue viva y esto siempre nos traerá esperanza a sus admiradores sobre todo cuando una nueva generación esta emergiendo. . .

* * *

Me acabo de levantar, el sol siempre me despierta por la mañana porque no bajo la persiana, me gusta esta sensación de calidez, no escucho a mis padres, así que supongo que ya se encontraran en el comedor, no se como explicarles todo, todo lo que hablamos hace un mes Makoto, Ling y yo, bueno sabía que este día llegaría, el nuevo campeonato comenzara en breve, ya no soy un niño aunque mi madre parece no recordarlo, tengo 11 años y ganas de explorar el mundo, junto a mi equipo. . .

Me levanto y me pongo bien la camiseta con la que he dormido, cojo mi pantalón del pijama y me lo pongo para bajar a desayunar, aún no me he acostumbrado a Japón, tantos años en Rusia, aquí hace mucho calor, suelo dormir destapado, cojo mi bote de pintura y voy al baño, antes de bajar quiero pintarme las marcas, al igual que las de mi padre, pero solo una a cada lado, él vivió aquí cuando tenia mi edad con su abuelo y con su madre, mi abuelita, la cual ha querido seguir viviendo aquí aunque nosotros nos encontrábamos en otro país, de vez en cuando nos visitaba, también la echare de menos cuando comencemos este viaje.

Miro que las marcas están idénticas a los dos lados de la cara y sonrio, ahora soy yo, apuro el paso y no me calzo es algo que me gusta de la tradición japonesa, bajo las escaleras hasta la planta de abajo lo más rápido que puedo, ahora estoy de vacaciones pero estoy estudiando para el curso siguiente, mis padres son muy exigentes, en este aspecto sobre todo mi madre.

Emily: Gou! ¡Se puede saber porque aun sigues haciendo eso! Un día vas a caer por ellas- dice mi madre desde el comedor-.

Gou: Está todo bajo control . . .- sonrio y entro en aquella enorme habitación, el mayordomo esta en una esquina esperando nuestras órdenes-.

Me siento enfrente de mi madre, la cual esta leyendo la prensa y tomando un café, mientras con una mirada inquisidora me observa.

Emily: ¿Como llevas la historia japonesa, Gou?

Gou: Es bastante interesante, aunque mi asignatura favorita sigue siendo ciencias.

Emily: Me hace gracia que digas eso.

Gou: En todos los países son iguales aunque no tengo demasiados problemas con el idioma gracias a padre.

Emily: Eres afortunado, conoces varios idiomas, se te dan bien las ciencias, los deportes. . .

Gou: ¡Y buen blader! ¿Como está el nuevo Dranzer?

Emily: Hoy estará terminado - dice terminando el café -.

Gou: Mamá. . .tengo que contaros algo - bajo el tono de voz cuando veo a mi padre entrando en el comedor -.

Kai: Buenos días - mi padre siempre tiene un tono serio en su voz, mi madre me contó que había pasado bastantes cosas duras a una edad temprana -.

Emily: Buenos días, ¿sabes que Gou quiere contarnos algo? - mi padre le quita el periódico de las manos, mientras pide el desayuno -.

Kai: ¿De que se trata Gou?

Me siento nervioso, mi padre siempre me infunde respeto, seguro que piensa que es una tontería lo que hemos planeado, y me dirá que soy todavía un niño y demás.

Gou: ¡Quiero formar parte del nuevo campeonato por equipos!

Emily: ¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿De un día para otro nos dices esto? ¡Mañana es el último día para las inscripciones! Además eres muy joven para viajar por Japón.

Gou: No viajaría solo, Makoto y Ling vendrían conmigo.

Kai: ¿Tyson y Ray están de acuerdo?

Gou: La última vez que hable con Makoto, me dijo que a el le pareció buena idea, aunque no a su madre, Ling siempre se sale con la suya polo menos con su padre. . .así que el gran problema soy yo, necesito vuestro permiso para inscribirme. . .

Emily: ¡Veo normal la actitud de Hilary, sois unos críos todavía, que tengas 11 años no quiere decir que puedas viajar solo por el mundo! ¡Mariah también estará de acuerdo con nosotras!

Kai: ¡Pues a mi me parece buena idea - ¿que estaba escuchando? ¿Mi padre me daba permiso? y yo que creía que sería el que me daría más problemas y me impediría realizar este viaje -.

Emily: ¿Kai? ¿Pero que estás diciendo? - su tono de voz parecía más elevado que antes -.

Kai: Cuando comencé a viajar con los Bladebreakers era bastante joven y puede aprender muchas cosas, además puede llegar a ser campeón mundial a una edad más temprana que yo, o incluso más que Max, este tenía 12 años cuando ganamos en Rusia.

Emily: ¿Recuerdas como Max echaba de menos a Judy?

Kai: Se que Gou se las puede arreglar solo, además es hora de que tome algunas decisiones, ha tenido un estricto entrenamiento, ya gano el campeonato japonés individual. . .

Emily: ¿No importa nada de lo que te estoy diciendo? - parecía que yo estaba al margen en aquel momento -.

Kai: Es normal que te preocupes pero nosotros ya hemos pasado por esto, es hora de que él lo haga, ¿o no recuerdas todo lo que hicimos por ser buenos en Beyblade? y éramos poco mayores que él, además si los demás están de acuerdo, el no estará solo.

Mi madre se cruzo de brazos y me miro con preocupación.

Emily: Esta bien, pero espero que me des noticias, no lo soportare si te pasa algo, y debes continuar con tus estudios aunque estés viajando, ¿vale?

Gou: Si, ya lo se - decía cogiendo mi ultimo modelo de teléfono móvil táctil y buscando algunos datos - tengo que estar hoy en la oficina de la BBA a las 4 de la tarde, podríamos pasar por casa de los Granger antes, seguro que Ling ya estará allí.

Emily: Creo que es lo mas lógico que nos has dicho hoy, quiero saber lo que opinan los demás al respecto.

Kai: Emily . . .

Gou: Yo soy el capitán del equipo, ¿sabéis?

Emily: ¿En serio?

Asentí.

Gou: Lo decidieron los demás ya que soy el mayor, siempre me están pidiendo consejos, al principio me pareció algo raro, creía que Makoto querría ser el líder.

Kai: Eso suena muy bien, mi hijo el capitán de un equipo- sonríe, mi padre siempre que lo hace parece que esconde la mitad de las palabras que le gustaría decir- ¿y cual seria el nombre del equipo? -.

Gou: Aún no tenemos, Makoto se encargara de ello, necesito preparar la mochila. . .

Emily: Antes de que sigas con tus planes, ¡desayuna!, se te va a enfriar - me dice enfadada- y luego quiero hablar contigo - dice mirando a m padre, al cual le parece gracioso eso -.

No recuerdo de desayunar tan pronto, una tostada, zumo, un vaso de leche, dos bollos, es importante una buena alimentación equilibrada para empezar fuerte un día, un día que cambiará mi vida, poder explorar más aquel país junto a mis amigos, estoy deseando volver a encontrarme con ellos, ¡tendré mi nuevo Dranzer y yo seguiré siendo el mejor de todos!.

* * *

No puedo meter todas mis cosas en esta mochila tan pequeña, ya le dije a mamá que aquí no entraría todo, incluso me he subido encima de ella y nada, no cierra, me seco la frente estoy sudando, me quito mi gorra y la veo con determinación, ha pertenecido a mi tío y a mi padre, con ella fue campeón mundial 3 veces consecutivas así que para mi es un símbolo de buena suerte, sonrió, estoy tan feliz de poder viajar por Japón, va a ser divertido, aunque Gou acaba muchas veces con la diversión, Ling también es estricta en ocasiones, en resumidas soy el más pequeño, pero encontraré y conoceré gente con la cual podamos divertirnos, yo me encargaré de ser la alegría del grupo, Ling siempre sonríe, tiene una sonrisa tan bonita, pero cuando se enfada es mejor escapar, la última patada que recibí. . .

Hilary: ¿Makoto se puede saber como estas aún así? pronto comeremos y Max y Kenny acaban de llegar, siempre me tengo que ocupar de todo - se sienta en el suelo y se pone a mi altura y empieza a doblar la ropa de nuevo para meterla en la mochila, y como por arte de magia ahora todo parece entrar, es increíble las cosas que logra mi madre -.

Ella siempre es la que me castiga aunque cuando esta de buenas es muy agradable, me encanta cuando me abraza y me prepara mi comida preferida, aunque tengo muchas jeje

Makoto: Mama. ..¿Estas así porque me echarás de menos?

Hilary: En parte, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que viajes tan joven, no sabes todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que tuve que pasar junto a tu padre y sus amigos, menos mal que las cosas salieron bien y ahora podemos reírnos de aquellos momentos, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo hijo, además tu eres mucho más inocente que tu padre a tu edad.

Makoto: No te preocupes mamá - digo preocupado mientras la abrazo -.

Hilary: Cuanto has crecido cariño - dije acariciándome una mejilla.

Tyson: ¿Pasa algo aquí? - dice mi padre desde la puerta de mi cuarto -.

Hilary: ¡Tu hijo se va hoy Tyson, no tienes nada que decir, parece que estas feliz y todo!

Tyson: Estoy feliz porque pasará buenas aventuras como lo hicimos nosotros, ya me gustaría volver a aquellos tiempos, si señor.

Hilary: ¡Parece que no estas muy contento con tu vida "ahora"! - dice muy molesta, mientras se pone en pie -.

Tyson: Por supuesto que no podría estar más feliz, además Hilary tu estás aquí conmigo, no seas tonta - dice besándole la mejilla, a pesar de que mi madre seguirá enfadada con el un buen rato -.

Mis padres siempre tienen como mínimo una discusión al día, Ling y Gou se sorprenden cuando se lo cuento, pero así es mi familia, de lo que más me alegro de irme de casa es que no tendré que practicar kendo en un tiempo, jeje, me puedo escaquear, y lo que más echaré de menos son a mis padres, entrenar con papá o con los tíos (Max y Kenny) no son mis tíos de verdad como el tío Hiro, pero ellos siempre están cerca y son los mejores amigos de mi padre, en el fondo Gou, Ling y yo es como si fuéramos una familia, ya que nuestros padres son los mejores amigos que puede haber desde que tenían casi nuestra edad, espero que esta aventura nos una todavía más.

Cojo la mochila y la pongo en la puerta y echo a correr haciendo el avión hasta el salón, donde Max me saluda en inglés y muchas veces se le escapan palabras extranjeras que no logro comprender, cuando Gou esta aquí se encarga de traducírmelas, no se como logra entender tantos idiomas, es un chico realmente raro. . .

Max: How are you, Makoto-chan?

Hilary: Recuerda en japonés, Max.

Kenny: Se te ve muy bien, me alegra que podáis viajar, podréis informarme de las novedades de los beyblades.

Makoto: Falta alguien como tú en el grupo tío Kenny, aunque supongo que Gou querrá recopilar información para su madre. . .

Max: Emily nunca quiere quedarse atrás. . .

Tyson: Hay cosas que nunca cambian, como vuestra rivalidad, ¿no?

Hilary: Tengo ganas de que vengan los demás, Mariah y Ray no deberían tardar en llegar, a ver que dicen de la comida que he preparado - mi madre siempre quiere competir con la madre de Ling en cuanto a comida, pero definitivamente la mía pierde, que ricos bollos prepara la mamá de mi compañera, me pierdo en mis pensamientos -.

Max: Será bueno volver a reunirnos todos, pena que Daichi tenga que asistir a ese campeonato, sino también estaría aquí.

Kenny: DJ Daichi, ¿quien lo diría verdad chicos?

Tyson: Siempre fue muy escandaloso, así que le va al pelo.

Suena el timbre, el momento está llegando, es la hora de reunirnos, tengo un nombre pensado para el equipo pero por ahora no quiero decirlo, hasta que nos inscribamos en el torneo, Dragoon parece saber algo, porque brilla de vez en cuando y mas ahora que los Kon ya están aquí.

* * *

Japón es un sitio bastante diferente a donde vivo, además en la pequeña aldea donde vivo no hay tantos coches, ni tantas casas, estamos rodeados por la naturaleza, va a ser curioso este viaje, supongo que podré mejorar mis habilidades con Driger, papí me dice que debo diseñar nuevas jugadas yo misma, y juntos a las bestias bit de mis amigos seremos invencibles, son buenos luchadores, aunque Makoto es un poco llorón y Gou un tanto exigente, pero es tan guapo, espero encontrar a más chicos guapos en este viaje. . .

Llegamos al dojo de los Granger, esa casa de madera la verdad es bastante curiosa, me gustan mucho las artes marciales y allí practican kendo, el padre de Makoto es muy bueno en ello, aunque papí me dice que no siempre le gustó, siempre prefirió el beyblade, no lo culpo, a mi también me gusta el beyblade aunque las artes marciales que practico con mi padre y el tío Lee no las cambiaría, echare de menos nuestros entrenamientos.

Mi madre coge mi mochila del coche que nos deja enfrente de aquella casa japonesa.

Mariah: ¡Ling tienes que estar mas pendiente de tus cosas, no se que vas a hacer sin mí!

Ling: ¡Estaré bien mamí, yo soy fuerte! - digo haciendo un gesto de "en guardia" -.

Ray: Mariah sabías que este día llegaría, lo sabes desde hace casi un mes.

Mariah: En fin. . .entremos que no hemos comido nada y quiero ver a los demás.

Ray: Que bien, juntos de nuevo, espero que Kai no se retrase demasiado. . .

Ling: Gou aún no les había contado esto a sus padres, espero que lo haya echo. . .

Ray: Entiendo que le tenga respeto a su padre.

Mariah: Kai siempre ha infundido respeto no puedo imaginarme como se sentirá Gou teniéndolo como padre - llama al timbre de la casa -.

Tyson aparece y saluda a mis padres y de última a mí, poniéndome la mano en la cabeza, no me gusta que me traten como una cría, mi madre me mira como amenazante, ya me ha dicho que debo controlar mi carácter, pero es tan difícil.

Una vez en la casa, Makoto se acerca tímido a junto mía, pero en cuanto le hablo un poco, parece mas seguro y me sonríe.

Makoto: ¿Crees que Gou vendrá?

Ling: No nos fallara, y veras, para algo es el capitán, ¿no?

Makoto: Espero que tengas razón. . . no podemos ser un buen equipo sin él.

Ling: Bueno tu quedaste de segundo en el torneo, no te quites merito.

Makoto: Se que lograré vencerlo algún día, pero es necesario que conozcamos a más beyluchadores.

Ling: Mi madre dice que los chicos sois muy competitivos. . .- digo como dejándolo como imposibles, creo que la rivalidad de Makoto y Gou es propiciada por sus padres, ellos fueron rivales en el pasado y aún hoy en día la tensión se nota en el ambiente.

Mi madre y Hilary nos llaman para comer, estoy hambrienta y Makoto parece que también lo está, nos sentamos alado y pruebo la comida, no esta mal, pero prefiero la de mi madre, puede ser la costumbre, aunque mamí es la mejor cocinera del mundo entero. . .

Mariah: Tengo que felicitarte Hilary, te ha quedado muy bien estos platos, típicos de Japón, ¿no?

Hilary: Así es, son japoneses, no creo que sea para tanto. . .

Tyson: Llevas toda la mañana en la cocina.

Hilary le lanza una mirada asesina, Makoto un día nos explico que es normal entre sus padres ese comportamiento, entre los míos no suele haber gritos, alguna vez se enfadan pero mi padre siempre acaba solucionándolo, me encanta ver a mis padres, ¿hay pareja más perfecta en el mundo? si algún día me caso quiero tener un marido con el que pueda tener una relación igual, una pareja perfecta, suspiro, me encanta ver a las parejas enamoradas, debe ser por las telenovelas que veo siempre que voy a Hong Kong, y las películas de los cines, tío Lee siempre me acompaña aunque claro, tiene que haber algo de acción para que no se quede dormido.

Max: ¿Que tal por China? - le pregunta a mi padre mientras estamos comiendo -.

Ray: Muy bien, la verdad nos sorprendió que los niños se pusieran de acuerdo para empezar un viaje juntos .. . .

Kenny: A todos nos sorprendió.

Tyson: Recuerden todo lo que pasamos, que buenos momentos chicos, aunque tuvimos que pasar algunos que otros obstáculos, todo mereció la pena, los torneos, la gente que hemos conocido. ..

Ray: Bien dicho, ¡Tyson! Ellos nos harán sentirnos orgullosos.

Max: Yo me siento extraño, no tengo un hijo como el resto de vosotros, a veces creo que he perdido bastante el tiempo. . .

Kenny: Demasiado trabajo, quizás, ¿no?

Max: Si, he pedido unos días libres para veros chicos, seguiré la evolución de los chicos cuando vuelva a América, me seguiré manteniendo en contacto.

Ray: Tyson, me gustaría una beybatalla antes de irnos, ¿te parece?

Tyson: ¿Lo dudas amigo?

Hilary: Tyson espero que destroces nada como la última vez, ¿recuerdas?

Tyson: Fue por Kai, me golpeó más fuerte que una beybatalla de exhibición para los niños.

Max: No tienen remedio, vosotros nunca os podéis tomar algo como un juego cuando se enfrentan.

Ray: Bien dicho Max, supongo que Kai también buscara algo de acción, pasa casi todo el día en la compañía.

Hilary: Gou debe sentirse bastante solo, con sus padres todo el día trabajando. . .

Makoto: Gou se pasa las tardes con su madre en el laboratorio, por la mañanas estudia y se levanta para entrenar con su padre, tiene sus propios horarios, yo no aguantaría ese ritmo todos los días.

Mariah: Me parece Makoto que te pareces más que físicamente a tu padre.

Hilary: No lo dudes. . .

Ling: Yo también me levanto temprano para entrenar - digo orgullosa -.

Paso rápido la hora de comer entre risas e historias de los mayores, y se hizo mas que rápido cuando el timbre sonó y pudimos ver a nuestro capitán.

* * *

Después de escuchar a mi madre, sobre muchas de las cosas que no debía hacer, llegamos al dojo donde vivía la familia de Makoto, mi padre parecía contento a su estilo y mi madre quería encontrar algo de consuelo en las otras madres, las cuales habían puesto algo de trabas, pero seguro que no tantas como la mía, cogí mi mochila azul y me la pase por un hombro.

Fui corriendo a pulsar el timbre mientras mis padres me seguían camino hacia la puerta.

Makoto fue el que me abrió la puerta.

Makoto: Pensé que no llegarías.

Ling: Parece que todo ha salido bien - sonríe ampliamente -.

Gou: Tuve algunos contratiempos, pero estoy listo, ¿y vosotros? - digo entrando y observando a mis padres como saludan a sus amigos -.

Emily: ¿Mariah estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

Mariah: Sabía que me lo preguntarías amiga.

Tyson: Kai, no se te ve el pelo y eso que ahora estas en Japón, deberías dejar más de lado el trabajo y pasarte por aquí alguna vez.

Kai: Típico de ti, Tyson, no tienes el sentido de responsabilidad.

Max: Hemos estado hablando antes ¿y que os parece un combate de los cuatro cuando los niños se vayan?

Gou: Yo quiero ver eso. . .

Kenny: En un rato tendremos que ir hacia las oficinas de la BBA, así que no creo que de tiempo.

Kai: No pienso dejarles ganar, aunque no tenga bestia-bit.

Ray: Max es el único que la tiene.

Max: No la usaré chicos.

Tyson: Mas te vale, Max, si tuviese a Dragoon, pero ahora. . .

Hilary: ¿Queréis tomar algo? - les pregunta a mis padres -.

Emily: Un té, estaría bien, parece que ahora tienes mucho tiempo libre.

Hilary: Al ser profesora, tengo vacaciones como los niños, es lo bueno.

Los mayores sentían cierta nostalgia cuando hablaban de sus bestias bit, supongo que será muy difícil separarte de ellas después de tanto tiempo, yo siento a Dranzer como un amigo al que no quiero abandonar nunca, pero se que algún día tendré que cederlo como mi padre lo hizo conmigo, para que la aventura continué.

Ling: Parece que has crecido más, ¿no? - me pregunta -.

Gou: Puede ser - quiero quitarle importancia -.

Makoto: Yo también he crecido - quiere llamar la atención de nuestra amiga de cabellos lilas -.

Gou: Espero que estéis preparados, porque como líder, no os voy a poner las cosas fáciles, ¿me habéis escuchado?

Los dos asienten decididos, tengo un cosquilleo en el estomago una sensación de que nos esperan muchas cosas que afrontar, en un rato ya seremos oficialmente un equipo.

Gou: ¿Que nombre has decidido Makoto?

Este comienza a sonreír, mientras es el centro de atención en aquel momento, tanto para nosotros como de los adultos.


	2. Reglas para los NewGeneration

_**¡Hola! Aquí el siguiente capitulo de los BeyChildren, he visto que ha tenido bastantes visitas pero la gente no se anima a comentar, gracias a IviWay por el comentario, me alegro que te guste este fanfic, yo me imaginaba así una cuarta temporada después de G-Revolution, intentaré continuar este fanfic en vacaciones, espero que mecomenteís para animarme a escribir, gracias a todos los que lo leeís :D**_

_**En este capitulo escribire unas cuantas notas al final.**_

**REGLAS PARA LOS NEW-GENERATION**

Todos me observaban y comence a reír por la presión, siempre que me ponía nervioso sonreía

Ling: ¿Y bien? - dijo impaciente mi amiga -.

Makoto: Me llevo mucho tiempo pensar en un nombre, realmente es bastante difícil, nuestros padres tuvieron siempre nombres que enganchaban y mostraban muy bien como eran, Bladebreakers y G-Revolutions, así que como no se me ocurría nada pero tenía una idea, decidí contarselo a tío Kenny - el me sonreía y me dio valor para continuar hablando -. Así que el me aconsejo que nos llamaramos New-Generation -.

Gou: ¿New-Generation? -.

Kenny: Makoto me conto que queriaís algo que os identificase y yo creo que cuando comenceis a viajar no habra mejor nombre para vosotros, el mundo sabra porque lo elegisteís porque vuestros padres han sido de los mejores beyluchadores que el mundo ha visto, así que vosotros sois la siguiente generación de buenos luchadores. . .-.

Tyson: ¡Suena genial! -.

Emily: Simple pero directo -.

Mariah: Yo también me siento identificada con el nombre, nuestros hijos pueden volver a crear una gran revolución en el deporte que más nos gusta, una nueva generación -.

Hilary: Realmente, desde que cada uno de vosotros tomo un camino diferente el deporte de Beyblade no ha tenido ni la mitad de seguidores, aunque muchos han querido imitaros - miro a cada uno de los miembros de los antiguos Bladebreakers, es decir a mi papá y sus amigos -.

Ray: Puede que ellos logren volver a transmitir el verdadero espiritu a los espectadores -.

Kai: Tendran muchos seguidores, pero tambien se les exigira más al ser nuestros descendientes, si son buenos seran muy queridos pero si no alcanzan el nivel que la gente espera de ellos sera una decepcion -.

Max: ¡No les digas eso Kai! Si son vuestros hijos yo tengo plena confianza en ellos, además no pueden estar mejor acompañados - dijo mirando su blade con nostalgia -.

Muchas veces he pensado que el tío Max extraña los momentos en los que los mayores eran un equipo y podia tener encuentros reñidos con ellos, es muy buen hombre, siempre intenta ayudarnos. . .

Gou: No está mal, aunque concuerdo con mi padre, nos exigiran mas al ser "quien" somos -.

Ling: La presion no siempre es mala, no debemos quedarnos parados, debemos entrenar, golpear al enemigo cada vez más fuerte y dejarlo hecho trizas - decia pegando una patada al suelo, en esos momentos Ling daba miedo, Gou cerro los ojos como ignorandola -.

Makoto: ¡Mirar vuestros blades, están brillando tambien! - dije asombrado -.

Ling y Gou sacaron sus blades de sus bolsillos, cada uno de nosotros tenía un color distinto, el mio era azul, el de Gou rojo y el de Ling verde.

Tyson: Creo que Dragoon y los demás quieren algo de acción -.

Emily: Supongo que las bestias-bit saben que algo nuevo les espera, llevan mucho tiempo sin nuevos retos - decia bebiendo el té que mi madre le habia servido -.

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos en la sala de estar, sentados en el suelo, nosotros hablabamos sobre los últimos cambios de nuestros blades, aveces me daba rabia que Gou pudiera actualizarlo tan pronto, nos conto que su madre se lo habia dado hace un par de horas y que los cambios eran evidentes, le darian mas poder de ataque y todavia más velocidad, Ling tenía un nuevo lanzador menos pesado que llevaba en su cinturon, era de un color parecido al de su cabello y yo pense que solo lo usarian chicas, ese color no me parecia para niños.

Makoto: Todos teneís cosas nuevas, Kenny actualizo mi blade hace unos cuantos días, pero no tengo nada nuevo que enseñaros -.

Max: ¿A que viene eso Makoto?, tu tambien tienes algo que estrenar en este campeonato - me sorprendio que estuviese pendiente de nosotros, se levanto y corrio hasta la entrada, trayendo en su mano un nuevo lanzador.

Makoto: ¿Es para mi? - si pudiera verme, no podia estar más emocionado -.

Max: ¡Claro! La mayor parte la he hecho yo, creo que es uno de mis mejores diseños, Jefe tambien lo cree -.

Kenny: Así es, te dará más precisión y estabilidad, pensamos que debiamos dartelo hoy -.

Ling: Tu también tienes nuevo lanzador, el mio lleva la inscripcion de la BBA -.

Gou: ¿Soy el unico que usa la marca Hiwatari Enterprise? ¡Son de los mejores Beyblade que existen! -.

Makoto: ¡Los de la BBA son los mejores, Gou! -.

Gou: ¡Es mentira! ¡Mi madre diseña los mejores beyblades! -.

Hilary: Ya basta niños, no discutan! Cada uno de nosotros quiere que ustedes tengan lo mejor - mi madre golpeo la mesa cuando comenzo a hablar - ¡Da igual que los conocimientos vengan de la BBA o de la compañia de tus padres Gou! -.

Gou se cruzo de brazos.

Gou: ¡Tu madre tiene razon, pero no permitiré que pongas en duda las habilidades de la mía!

Makoto: ¡Ya veremos quien gana cuando nos enfrentemos! - dije con fuego en mi mirada -.

Ling: ¡Podeís parar, no pienso aguantaros así todos los dias! - me dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego a Gou.

Gou: ¡Oye, no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso! -.

Ling: ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme? -.

Gou: No pego a chicas Ling, pero solo te estoy avisando -.

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza, como pegaba esta chica.

Mariah: Creo que Ling puede llevar la situacion -.

Ray: No lo dudo, para eso tiene tu caracter -miro hacia la madre de Ling que no se si le tomo bien o a mal el comentario -.

Tyson: Ha logrado que se callen por un rato -.

Kai: Deberiamos marchar, ya es la hora - dice mirando la hora en su reloj -.

Kenny: ¡Vamos chicos! Yo me encargaré de inscribiros y explicaros las nuevas reglas del campeonato. . . me he estado informando al respecto -.

* * *

Gou: ¿Reglas? ¿Qué reglas? -.

Max: jeje, sabia que preguntariais eso, debeis tenerla en cuenta, tomad esto - me dio un folleto con el logo de la BBA -.

Todos nos dirigimos a la puerta y salimos de la casa de Makoto, mi madre habia formado grupo con las otras madres y supongo que estarían hablando de nosotros, eran las que iban mas atrás, fuimos andando hasta el edificio de la BBA habia que caminar unos cuantos minutos, mi padre iba mas atrás que los demás miembros de su antiguo equipo, parecía que escuchaba la conversacion pero apenas hacia comentarios, Makoto lideraba la marcha y Ling y yo observabamos lo que Max me acababa de dar, mientras Kenny se acerco a nosotros y comenzo a hablar en alto para que los demas escucharan.

Kenny: Las nuevas reglas del torneo son las siguientes chicos, los grupos tiene que tener como mínimo 3 personas, es decir vosotros no teneis problema, podeís llevar a un mecanico con vosotros, pero veo que no hay ninguno -.

Gou: Yo puedo ocuparme de mi beyblade, se reconstruirlo, llevo piezas de repuesto -.

Kenny: Un mecanico debe centrarse solo en ese aspecto, ¿por qué que haran tus compañeros? no puedes ocuparte de todo tú, Gou, si quieres beybatallar, así que en este torneo permiten que si encontrais a alguien que os ayude en este aspecto, podreis anotarlo en el equipo en cualquier momento -.

Ling: ¿Por qué no vienes tú, Kenny? -.

Kenny: Ya me gustaría. . .-.

Max: Kenny esta bastante ocupado con un proyecto que llevamos entre manos, además hay un limite de edad, ¿cierto? -.

Tyson: Si Kenny fuera con ellos no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada, ¿verdad? -.

Ray: Yo estaría bastante mas tranquilo, aunque se que lo harán muy bien -.

Kai: Eso espero, porque estaré siguiendo sus pasos -.

Makoto: ¿Es verdad que los combates se retransmiten por la television del país? -.

Kenny: ¡Asi es! -.

Eso me hará más famoso y conocido, es bueno darse a conocer, más adversarios querrán enfrentarme y más fuerte me haré, esa es la meta, tengo un largo camino por delante si quiero compararme con mi padre, he visto videos que mi madre grabó sobre él y Tyson y es increíble las cosas que lograrón hacer con sus blades, si Makoto y yo llegamos a su nivel seríamos invencibles, pero aún nos queda mucho por caminar, debo ser paciente, todo se consigue con esfuerzo y tiempo.

Gou: Hablame de los puntos - le pregunte a Kenny -.

Kenny: Ah, cierto, bueno, pues una vez que os inscribaís os darán un reloj en el que se almacenaran vuestros puntos por batalla -.

Ling: ¿Como funciona eso?

Kenny: Le añaden un chip a cada uno de los beyblades, además de pasar vuestras victorias a vuestros beyblades, saben en dónde os encontraís en cada momento.

Makoto: Eso suena bien, yo que no tengo gran sentido de la orientacion . . .

Kenny: No os preocupeis, hay unas rutas y teneís un mapa ahí - dijo señalando el folleto -.

Tyson: Además todo el mundo os ayudará si sois beyluchadores, teneís sitios donde hospedaros y luegares donde comer.

Ray: Pero siempre surgen contratiempos . . .

Max: Teneís que estar preparados para todo, no os podeis fiar de todo el mundo chicos - dijo giñandonos un ojo -.

Makoto: ¿Y el torneo? ¿Como podemos llegar a ganarlo? -.

Kenny: Teneís que viajar por Japón para conseguir puntos, los 8 equipos que consigan más puntos en el tiempo que durara el torneo, pasaran a la siguiente fase, debeís enfrentaros al resto de los equipos y por victoria ganareís unos puntos determinados, teniendo en cuenta la rápidez, potencia de ataque y demás, así que debeís dar lo mejor de vosotros o perdereís puntos por batalla perdida.

Gou: ¿Y no podemos quitarles todos los puntos a nuestros adversarios? -.

Kenny: Bueno. . . No es muy aconsejable, ya que, si quereis quitarle todos los puntos a vuestros adversarios debereís arriesgaros a perderlos vosotros también y una vez que empeceís el campeonato con cero puntos no podeís volver a estar en esta situación los tres miembros juntos del equipo o estareís eliminados. . .

Ling: Entonces, si Makoto pierde todos los puntos. . .¿Gou y yo aún mantendríamos el equipo a flote? -.

Kenny: Así es, solo quedaría que él los recuperará -.

Makoto: ¿Porque dices eso Ling? yo no apostaria todos mis puntos - parecía molesto por el comentario -.

Gou: Entonces no tienes plena confianza en ti -.

Me sonaba demasiado bien eso, si encontraba a un rival que no estuviese a nuestra altura podríamos quedarnos con todos los puntos y eliminar a unos cuantos competidores, je, que bien suena eso, sonrío.

Kenny: Podeís apostar solo uno de vosotros los puntos si quereís, pero recordar, que los puntos se suman entre vosotros -.

Gou: Lo he entendido todo, gracias por la información -.

Ling: ¿Quieres tener todo bajo control, eh? -.

Gou: Por supuesto, es bueno tener la mejor informacion -.

Llegamos al gran edificio de la BBA, mi padre me comento que una vez fue contruido por orden de un hombre llamado el Sr Dikenson, el que hizo que los Bladebreakers se unieran, él que logro que el beyblade fuera un deporte conocido mundialmente y el cúal era rival del abuelo de mi padre en cuanto a la empresa que ahora pertenecía a mi padre, el abuelo de mi padre no era buena persona, lo se porque mi madre me lo contó y mi padre no quería hablarme de él, parece ser que fue uno de los culpables que le amargaron su infancia. . .aún no me dicen muchas cosas porque dicen que soy pequeño pero se que un día me enteraré de todo, Tala tampoco me habló bien de Voltarie y de un hombre que se llamaba Boris que trabajaba para él, sus amigos se pusieron contentos cuando les llego la noticia de que habia muerto, y eso de alegrarse de alguien que muere nunca me pareció bueno, pero Tala me demostró que no es mal tipo, es amigo de mi padre aunque este lo niega y en Rusia me lo pase bien con el y los demás miembros de los Blizkreig Boys, echó de menos jugar con Bryan, con sus lanzadores en forma de pistolas, que buenos momentos pase junto a ellos cuando era más pequeño, aunque mi madre dice que no son una buena compañia para un niño.

Todos entramos en el edifico la entrada estaba muy iluminada y Kenny trabajaba allí por lo tanto conocía paso a paso lo que teníamos que hacer, solo nos pidio a nosotros que lo siguieramos y el padre de Makoto veía una foto de los Bladebreakers en las paredes, en la cúal aparecían después de ganar el primer campeonato mundial.

Makoto: Estaís nerviosos, ¿chicos?

Ling: ¡No tanto como tú, estas temblando Makoto!

Gou: . . .

Kenny nos llevo dos pisos más arriba donde una secretaria anotó nuestros datos por orden de el "Jefe" mote que siempre habían usado para llamar a Kenny, pero mis padres preferían llamarlo por su nombre.

Secretaria: Entonces Ling Kon, Makoto Granger y Gou Hiwatari, ¿Quién sera el capitan? - decía mientras nos miraba -.

Gou: Yo lo seré -.

Secretaria: Sois de los miembros más pequeños, os deseo mucha suerte, el viaje no es tan fácil como parece -.

Kenny: Ellos son la esperanza para este deporte -.

Secretaria: La verdad me sorprende tener a los descendientes de los mejores beyluchadores que han existido, ¿Cúal será el nombre del equipo? -.

Makoto: New-Generation -.

Secretaria: Está bien, dejarme hacer unas operaciones para hacer vuestras fichas y os daré a cada uno un reloj, ¿Teneís ahí vuestros beyblades? Necesito llevarlos a otro departamento para añadirles unos chips.

Ling y Makoto me dieron sus blades y yo los puse en la mesa ya que era más alto que ellos, mirabamos a aquella mujer con dificultad, ellos estaban de puntillas y yo era el único que no tenía que hacer eso.

Tardo unos minutos en volver y nos dio a cada uno nuestros nuevos relojs que nos pusimos en la mano izquierda, tuve que ayudar a Ling a ponerselo, tenía la muñeca más fina que nosotros, note su pulso bastante acelerado.

También me devolvió a Dranzer aquella mujer y a mis compañeros sus respectivos blades, me lo metí en el bolsillo, me puse bien el lanzador que llevaba enganchado a mi cinturón, le habia pedido a mi madre que me lo comprará, era bastante comodo para estar preparado en cualquier momento para el combate.

* * *

Que bonito era aquel reloj, me sentía tan especial, no podía creer que estuviese sucediendo de verdad, Gou estaba más serio de lo habitual y Makoto sudaba y trago saliva varias veces.

Kenny: Bueno ya estaís registrados, desde hoy contamos con vosotros ¡New-Generation! -.

Ling: ¿Cuando debemos marcharnos? - tenia ganas de acción -.

Kenny: En unos minutos sale un autobus hacía un hotel donde se encuentran los equipos ya inscritos, mañana es el último día para las inscripciones, hasta las 2 de la tarde, así que si quereís podeís volver a casa o ya ir hacia allí -.

Gou: Yo quiero marchar ahora, no quiero escuchar más sermones -.

Ling: ¡Yo tambien quiero ir!, ¿Makoto? ¿No estás de acuerdo? -.

Makoto: Como queraís - parecía triste -.

Gou: ¿Estás bien? -.

Makoto: Si, claro - no era convincente -.

Ling: ¡Makoto demuestranos que ya no eres un niño! ¿estas decidido? -.

Makoto: ¡Qué si! Aunque echaré de menos todo -.

Ling: Nosotros también pero debes estar seguro . . .

Gou: . . . O nos estropearás el viaje -

Makoto: ¡Ya no soy un niño! - dijo molesto -.

Makoto era menos seguro que nosotros y yo sabia que echaría de menos a sus padres, yo tambien lo haría, pero necestiaba esto para demostrarme a mi misma que era una chica fuerte, no se nos tiene en cuenta como a los chicos y yo se que puedo llegar a ser más fuerte que Makoto e incluso que Gou si me lo propongo, le prometí a mi madre que le demostraría al mundo que una chica tambien puede ser campeona, porque no campeoana mundial, ¿no?

Gou: Y si ganasemos este campeonato, podriamos jugar en el mundial, ¿no es así? -.

Kenny: Creo que es más complicado ahora Gou, tendriaís que ganar a los demás países asiaticos, China, Corea, Taiwan. . .es decir habría un campaonato asiatico, y si ganarais os enfrentarías en el mundial a los ganadores de América, Europa, Rusia y África -.

Makoto: Cuántos combates. . .

Kenny: Si sois los mejores ganareís a cualquiera que se os enfrente, tenerlo por seguro -.

Gou: ¿Y como podremos saber cuántos puntos nos llevan nuestros rivales? - siempre hacia preguntas mucho antes que nosotros, me pregunto como piensa tan rápido -.

Kenny: En los sitios donde os hospedeís habrá información minuto a minuto así que podeís ser un blanco fácil si os consideran un punto debil -.

Ling: ¡Dejemne de decir cosas y vayamos alli! ¡Quiero que empiece la acción, nadie puede vencerme junto a Driger! - golpee el aire con dos puñetazos rápidos -.

Kenny: Deberían despedirse de sus padres, los echarán de menos chicos -.

Gou quito su telefóno de última tecnología, no sabía como funcionaban eses chismes, con una especie de boli marcaba distintos colores en la pantalla.

Gou: En la página de la BBA, tambien salen las clasificaciones, ¿no? -.

Kenny: Así es -.

Gou: Pues entonces ya no hay problema. . .me encergaré de controlar a nuestros adversarios -.

Kenny: También puedes contactar con nosotros con esa obra de la tecnología -.

Kenny se habia vuelto loco viendo aquel cacharro que Gou sujetaba en sus manos.

Kenny: Cuando yo tenía vuestra edad no existían estas nuevas tecnologias, es el nuevo modelo, no puedo creerlo, conexión por sátelite, casi una infinita memoria, puedes traspasar datos, es un sueño hecho realidad, mi viejo portatil apenas puede compararse -.

Gou: Me lo regalo mi madre, le gusta que le muestre algunas batallas o le envie información, supongo que también le vendra bien que comience este torneo, aunque por otra parte. . .

Kenny: Te echará de menos. . .Emily siempre ha sido un genio de las nuevas tecnologías, ahhhhhh - se llevo las manos a la cara y parecía que estaba babeando -.

* * *

Mi padre me contó que al tío Kenny siempre le gusto la mamá de Gou, porque a ella siempre le gusto la parte técnica de los Beyblades, aunque por parte de ella nunca hubo nada más que amistad, pero viendo como se acababa de poner, daba miedo. . .

Ahora tenía que despedirme de mis papís, tenía ganas de llorar, quizá aún no este preparado para esto, amo el beyblade pero como voy a hacer para saber valerme por mi mismo tengo 10 años, Ling también tiene mi edad pero ella parece mas adulta que yo. . .

Salimos de aquella sala, siguiendo a Kenny, Gou me llamo la atención para que apurará el paso, y Ling sonreía, correteando por las últimas escaleras que nos llevaron de nuevo a la entrada principal, había más niños allí, algunos que ya se habían inscripto y otros que lo esperaban.

No pude evitar correr hacia mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos, no pude ver a Ling o a Gou pero ellos no eran tan cariñosos como yo.

Hilary: ¡Ves a lo que me refería Tyson, Makoto aún no esta preparado, nunca me haces caso! -.

Tyson: ¡Hijo, sabes que te estaremos apoyando, no me perdere ninguno de tus juegos, te lo prometo! -.

* * *

Mi madre me esperaba en un bancos sentada alado de la madre de Ling, ella corrió hacia su madre, para decirle toda orgullosa que ya estabamos inscpriptos, por otra parte yo me acerque más despacio a la mía, pero alguien se me adelanto.

Kenny: ¡Emily, he visto el móvil de Gou, es increible lo que puede captar con él, solo alguien como tú pudo haberlo pensado!

Emily: No es para tanto, debo mantenerme informada de las jugadas de los chicos, tú mejor que nadie entiendes a lo que me refiero, espero que el campeonato este bien organizado, como les pase algo, ¡mi ira caerá sobre ti, Kenny!- parecia una amenaza en un principio pero luego le sonrió, el no sabía que decir cuando yo llegue a su lado - Gou, dejame ver tu blade - mi madre y sus exigencias -.

Se lo puse en la mano.

Emily: ¿Dónde instalaron el chip de rastreo? -.

Kenny: En la base del beyblade, si se estropea o se rompe deben ponerse en contacto con nosotros -.

Parecía que sobraba en la conversación, así que mientras mi madre observaba el último beyblade que habia diseñado observe a mi padre, algo más lejos que los demás y debía despedirme, no seria fácil con él, pero cuando di el primer paso . . .

Emily: ¡Dale buen uso hijo! No sabes lo preocupada que me dejas, no quiero que te obsesiones con el poder, me has escuchado, es bueno ganar pero no a cualquier costa, ¿me has escuchado? - dijo mientras se levanto y me abrazo, sentí mis mejillas ardiendo y vi para un lado y Ling estaba en la misma circusntancia, pero eran nuestras madres, que le ibamos a hacer, aunque sentí verguenza, yo ya era un hombre, ¡no un niño que se creen! -.

Gou: Mamá, me da verguenza -.

Emily: Eres igualito a tu padre - dijo con una media sonrisa, no se porque se tomaba tan a pecho esto, parecía que quería llorar y no aguantaba verla as i- ve a despedirte de tu padre, estaré en contacto contigo, espero que contestes a mis llamadas -.

Gou: Pero no seas demasiado pesada, por favor - dije mientras corria hacia mi padre, después de a mi pesar dejarla preocupada -.

Kenny: Estará bien, es un chico fuerte - le dijo a mi madre -.

Estaba a dos metros de mi padre y no sabía que decirle, quizá un "nos veremos pronto" ¿estaría bien?, siempre había que llevar la iniciativa en una conversación con él, era mucho mas retraido que los demás que se encontraban allí, pero esta vez el hablo primero -.

Kai: Ha llegado la hora. . .

Asentí y trague saliva nervioso.

Kai: Se que me harás sentir orgulloso, ¡no dudo de ti Gou! - dijo acercandose y poniendome la mano en la cabeza -.

Gou: ¡Me esforzaré al maximo, padre! - dije sonriendo -.

* * *

Abrace a mi madre, me encantaba el perfume que usaba, sabía que ahora debía depender de mi misma y no solo eso, también tendría que vigilar a Gou y sobre todo a Makoto, el cúal nos daría más problemas, además estes dos siempre discutían y a mi me tocaba la peor parte, estar en medio.

Busque a mi padre con la mirada y estaba observandome mientras hablaba con Max, eche una carrera para dar un salto a sus brazos, cuando echaría de menos a mi papí, que sería de él ahora sin mí, estaría solo cuando a mi madre se le metiera en la cabeza algo, y el sería el único que recebiría sus órdenes, yo amo a mis padres, pero con mi papí siento una conexión única, él es un ídolo para mí y con él que encajo a la perfección, me gusta su carácter sereno, no se como nos aguanta a mamí y a mí.

Ray: ¿Pequeña es hora de marchar, no?

Ling: Sí, papí, así es, dale recuerdos al tío e intenta que mamá no se enfade - le dedique mi más amplia sonrisa -.

Mi madre se levantó de donde estaba y acabamos los tres en un abrazo, eramos una familia envidiable, yo amo a mis papís y ellos me aman a mí.

* * *

No se como ha podido pasar tanto el tiempo, recuerdo cuando Makoto nació, lo pequeño que era y ahora va a comenzar su primer viaje junto a su equipo, me alegra que los hijos de mis amigos lo acompañen, se que siempre estará a salvo, ademas Dragoon esta con él, ¿no?

Makoto: Seré fuerte - decía secandose las lágrimas de los ojos -.

Hilary: Makoto tú solo portate bien. . .- el asiente obediente -.

Me acerco a él y me pongo a su altura.

Tyson: No te preocupes, Dragoon está contigo así que nunca estarás solo, siempre que lo veas acuerdate de nosotros. . .- digo con una sonrisa que contagia a la de mi hijo -.

Makoto: Es cierto - dice cogiendo el blade de su bolsillo mientras le coloco mejor la gorra -.

Tyson: ¿Listo para ir con tus compañeros? -.

Makoto: ¡Si! - dice emocionado, logre que tuviera algo más de confianza, esto es importante en este deporte -.

* * *

Menudo revuelo que se ha montado con la despedida, tanto Mariah, Hilary y Emily parece que no logran separarse de los pequeños, yo también echaré de menos a Gou, no será lo mismo la casa sin él, no tendre que seguir su entrenamiento desde cerca y cuando llegue del trabajo no me pedirá que le vea nuevas jugadas. . .pero bueno nada es eterno y él paso del tiempo pasa por todos nosotros, esto me hace recordar cuando conocí a Tyson y pude viajar con los demás por el mundo, parece que fue ayer, y ahora mi hijo comienza este viaje. . .

Me acerco a Emily y le pongo una mano en el hombro, ella se pasa el día preocupada por Gou, no la culpo, probablemente por termor a que haga algo malo, al igual que yo hice cuando era algo más mayor que él, una cosa que tenemos en común es que deseamos más poder y no siempre es bueno, nunca sabes donde va a estar el límite, ella sigue preocupada, mientras los pequeños nos dicen adiós con la mano, se dirigen al autobus que los llevará a las afueras de la ciudad.

Tyson es él que más espectáculo esta dando y hay bastante gente sobre todo niños que se nos quedan mirando, saben quienes somos, porque somos una leyenda, espero que nuestros descendientes la continuen, porque después de la muerte del Sr Dikenson, no hubo otra generación de buenos luchadores como nosotros, hubo campeones pero no que llegarán a las finales de manera consecutiva ni que los siguieran tantos fans.

Veo a mi hijo llevando al grupo y sonrió, realmente me siento orgulloso de que en algunos aspecto sea diferente a mí.

* * *

Abrazo a Mariah por la espalda, mientras veo a nuestra hija risueña marcharse, Mariah está nerviosa, no será lo mismo la aldea sin ella, todos hemos estado tan pendiente de ella desde que nació, se nos va a hacer extraño el regreso a China sin ella

Mariah: Ray, ¿Crees que logrará controlarse?

Ray: Bueno. . .eso es parte de su encanto, no te preocupes Mariah, se que estarán bien tengo un presentimiento -.

Recorde cuando salí del pueblo para ampliar mis horizontes, ahora le tocaba a Ling, lo que más quería en este mundo junto a la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos.

* * *

Ling es la primera en dejar la mochila en el autobus antes de entrar, las escaleras son grandes, pero ella con gran habilidad parece que volará por encima de ellas, deben ser esos entrenamientos en la montaña. .. dejo pasar a Makoto, por si se cae o algo, me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de él, todo esta bien hasta que llegamos arriba.

Chico: ¡Oye, pequeña no queremos a bebés por aquí! - luego mira a Makoto - ¡o no! ¡Otro mas, pero que creeís que haceis aquí!

Lo desafio con la mirada cuando me doy cuenta a donde quiere llegar . . .

Ling: ¡A quién llamas bebe! - apreta sus puños y mira a aquel chico de unos 13 años de edad con ira -.

Gou: Déjalo estar Ling - la empujo para que continue, ignorando a aquel chico -.

Chico: ¡Tú, quién te crees que eres para pasar así de mí, tambien me estaba dirigiendo a tí, que te crees un héroe o algo así!

Gou: . . .- prefiero no contestar no por ganas, se que cuando me enfado no mido las consecuencias, no quiero pelearme con nadie, podría ensuciar mi imagen, además mi padre siempre me dice que debo mantener la cabeza fría fuera de los combates -.

Una voz en mi conciencia me recuerda a mi madre "no te metas en lios".

Makoto sigue estático en el sitio y también le digo que pase, veo subirse a Ling a un asiento vacio y discutiendo con Makoto, el cúal decide sentarse detrás de ella con una niña pequeña.

Pense que habia acabado lo de aquel creido pero no fue así, me puso la mano sobre el hombro, y fue lo que desencadeno lo siguiente, al notar la presión en mi hombro le golpee el pecho con el codo, no hay que usar la violencia, hasta que claro, que no te tomen por tonto, las artes marciales o defensa personal son para defenderse no para crear problemas.

El chico se quejo y ya estaba preparado para defenderme de nuevo cuando otros dos chicos mayores lo agarraron.

Chico 2: ¡Dejalo ya! No ves que son unos crios -.

Chico: ¡Se ha atrevido a golpearme! -.

Chico 3: ¡Ya acabaremos con ellos en el estadio!

Chico: Arrrrrrrggggg. . .- me torció la cara y luego me dijo - me las pagarás enano -.

Ling se acerco a mí.

Ling: ¿Yo tengo que controlarme y tú, no?

Gou: ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¡Que me dejará golpear o algo así, déjarme mal delante de todo el mundo, tengo un límite, Ling!

Ling: ¡No te estoy culpando, a mí me hubiera gustado patearle el trasero a ese engreido! ¡No tiene ni idea de con quién se está metiendo!

Gou: Ya acabaremos con él, acabo de encontrar al primer estúpido al que quiero destruir - mis ojos se encendieron, acababa de encontrar a un enemigo -.

* * *

No se como pudo armarse tal follón en el autobus, parece que Gou sabía defenderse, pero a mí no me gustaban las peleas, Ling no me dejo sentarme con ella, ¿por que prefiere estar con Gou?, me cruzo de brazos, hasta que veo a una pequeña chica alado mía que me sonríe, tenía el pelo rubio ceniza y unos ojos de color verde, era algo mas pequeña que yo.

Niña: Parece que tus compañeros saben defenderse ¿eh? ese es el típico matón - dijo timidamente -.

Makoto: Si. .. bueno. . .

Niña: Nunca pense conocer al hijo de Tyson Granger, debe ser genial que sea tu padre, ¿no?

Makoto: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Niña: Desde que os inscribisteís me di cuenta, yo soy una mecánica y me gusta siempre estar con la última información, tú, la hija de Ray Kon, y aquel chico de allí es el hijo de Kai Hiwatari, además es fácil de identificar por sus marcas, creo que Sho aún no se ha dado cuenta a quién acaba de desafiar, ah perdona, aquel chico se llama Sho - dijo señalando a aquel matón -.

Makoto: ¿Sabes muchas cosas, puedes unirte a nuestro equipo?

Niña: Ah. . .bueno. . .ya tengo un equipo, me anote en las listas de mecánicos y un grupo me seleccionó para llevar el análisis de datos y reparar beyblades. . .

Makoto: Tu eres como mi tío Kenny, que lástima, podrías encajar en el equipo -.

Pude ver a Gou sentarse alado de Ling, esta se puso ahora para el lado de la ventana y pego su cara en la ventanilla, luego grito "¡allí están nuestros padres, chicos, saluden!", aunque no la escuchaban, muchos de los allí presentes también se asomaron a las ventanillas a despedir a sus familiares, Gou y yo permanecimos en el sitio.

Estaban muy lejos así que no nos movimos del sitio, además me daba tristeza, una tristeza enorme las despedidas.

El autobus se puso en marcha y aquel chico de antes siguió observandonos con rabia.

Gou quito su móvil y puse mis manos en el cabecero de su asiento cuando comenzamos el viaje, que rápido paso de una cosa a otra, hasta que llego a unas listas de nombres, pincho en ella y pude ver la ficha de aquel chico, ¡Sho! si, aquel era su nombre. . .creo que Gou quería conocer más cosas sobre él, creo que se habia propuesto deshacerse de él, pero lo que más miedo me dio fue ver el rostro de mi amigo reflejado en su telefóno, tenía una sonrisa, pero de maldad.

Ling: ¡Gou, deja eso ya, tendrás tiempo de usarlo despues! - creo que estaba molesta de que no le hablase, si me hubiese elegido a mí, pero ella misma, pense enfadado -.

Gou: Estoy haciendo algo importante, algun día lo entenderás -.

Me volví a sentar cuando Gou me vio de reojo y volví a hablar con aquella chica durante casi todo el trayecto.

Makoto: No te he preguntado tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas? - dije contento de conocer a alguien que me tratará como un igual, los otros dos siempre se creían mejores que yo -.

Niña: Miyu - dijo entre risas -.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**La empresa de Hiwatari Enterprise, es el nombre original de la empresa de la familia Hiwatari, he leido que se dedicaba a las armas, pero cuando Kai la coge decide no solo producir armas, y cambia en varios aspectos, uno de ellos centrado en los Beyblades.**_

_**Makoto Granger (Kinomiya version japonesa, pero como escribo los nombres en la version americana tambien pongo el apellido igual, espero que no les moleste), es el más pequeño del grupo, quizá un poco lloron, pero en el combate es decidido y no se rinde, el quiere llegar a ser campeon mundial como su padre, pero antes tendra que vencer a su amigo/rival Gou, al que ve como un lider natural, le gusta Ling, pero se desilusiona amenudo porque a ella le gustan los chicos mayores y no le tiene en cuenta.**_

_**Gou Hiwatari tiene 11, es más sociable que su padre, le gustan las ciencias y saber más cosas sobre los beyblades en todos sus campos, le gusta tener todo bajo control, tiene un comportamiento fuerte y se deja llevar por sus impulsos, lo que mas desea es el poder, se lleva mejor con Makoto y Ling desde que gano el campeonato individual en Japón.**_

_**Ling Kon tiene 10 años y es unos meses más mayor que Makoto, ella tiene un carater fuerte como su madre, es muy impulsiva, adora las artes marciales y golpear a alguien si se le presenta la oportunidad, es agresiva, pero tambien dulce con sus compañeros, es muy enamoradiza, le encanta conocer chicos guapos y a menudo se pierde en sus pensamientos, muchas veces se crea historias romanticas en su cabeza.**_


	3. Comienza el torneo

_**¡Hola! No pude actualizar antes este fic, pero espero que os agrade como estoy encaminando la historia, comenzará lo más duro para Makoto, Gou & Ling; también apareceran más personajes conocidos^^  
**_

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios a Iviway, y también agradeceros a los que lo leeís esta historia._  
**

**_La traducción de la canción Kira Kira la encontre en esta pagina - - - lyricsmx . blogspot . com . es  
_**

* * *

**COMIENZA EL TORNEO**

¡Hola!, fanáticos del Beyblade les habla DJ Daichi, quién se encargara de transmitirle toda la información posible sobre el torneo, no lo piensen más, solo observen el comienzo de este acontecimiento, lo único de lo que se ha hablado desde ayer es de la participación en el torneo de Makoto Granger, Gou Hiwatari y Ling Kon, ¡Si! Ellos son los hijos de mis antiguos compañeros de equipo hace unos cuántos años, ya, ¡Supongo que más gente estará pendiente de este evento gracias a ellos!

Y ahora para dar por inaugurado el torneo, les presento a una de las estrellas del Pop más conocidas, que más tengo que decir, ¿Verdad? ¡Cantará para todos ustedes MingMing!

* * *

Se estaba retransmitiendo por todo Japón el inicio del torneo, los New-Generation se encontraban enfrente del pequeño escenario, conscientes de que cuando esta presentación terminará tendrían que estar muy atentos, conseguir puntos y aún algo más importante no perderlos, ahora que habían pasado unas horas conocían a algunos beyluchadores, algunos parecían amigos, aunque al ser un torneo, "no puedes fiarte de nadie" y otros parecían ya enemigos acérrimos desde un principio, el pequeño Gou seguía dándole vueltas a su encuentro con aquel Sho, le hervía la sangre y le agradaba esa sensación, acabaría con aquel tipo, lo había decidido y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo; la pequeña Ling ya se había encargado de hacerse notar y en otros equipos era temida tanto como querida, ya había logrado captar muchos de los corazones de algunos de los presentes, por donde pasaba arrasaba aunque para ella no fueran mas que niños porque simplemente le interesaban chicos mayores, los niños de 10 años son unos bebés, "las mujeres maduramos antes", eso le había dicho su madre; en cuanto a Makoto se sentía algo más contento después de encontrar una amiga en Miyu, no tenía que temer por ella solo era una mecánica, y aunque a Gou no le pareció buena idea hacerse amigo de una chica de otro equipo, a este no le importo seguir hablando con ella antes del inicio del torneo, conoció a sus compañeros de equipo, eran mas mayores, unos 14 o 15 años y simplemente hablaban con ella para que les arreglara sus blades o les informase sobre algunos de nosotros, Miyu se sentía a un lado y por primera vez Makoto conoció a alguien que se sentía como él.

* * *

MingMing: ¡Hola a todos, querido publico, es un placer encontrarme aquí de nuevo, antes del comienzo de un torneo, aunque comencé mis inicios en el Beyblade en la asociación BEGA, debo admitir que en la BBA no me va nada mal! - ríe- ¡Bueno no demoremos más esto, los jóvenes luchadores deben estar deseando empezar, para todos vosotros una canción para animar vuestros corazones! – comenzo a sonar la música -.

_**(KiraKira Ming Ming)**_

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

No podía creerlo, era MingMing, ella era una de las mejores beyluchadoras que había, y ahora aquí cantando para nosotros, mis compañeros no parecen muy ilusionados, Gou sigue con ese aparato tecnológico, me dan ganas de darle una patada y que nos haga caso, lleva desde que se levanto con eso, Makoto está algo molesto por la canción, y no entiendo porqué, con lo bonita que es. . .

_Itsu demo doko demo kimi no_

_Tatakau basho wa sutajiamu_

_Mainichi dokidoki shitai_

_Nandemo honki no batoru_

_Cuando sea, donde quiera_

_lucha siempre en los estadios_

_quiero que todos los días sean emocionantes_

_esta siempre es una batalla seria_

Comienzo a hacer coro con aquella mujer tan popular, mis padres me contaron cosas sobre ella, mamí quería enfrentarse a ella pero no tuvo oportunidad porque no llego a estar en el grupo de Tyson, el papá de Makoto. . .

Levantaba el brazo y animaba como muchos de los allí presentes, las luces nos cegaban en algunos momentos al igual que el humo, pero era increíble, no había estado nunca en una actuación en directo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡era tan feliz!

A mi me gustaría poder cantar así, no es que se me diera tan mal, pero no tenia una voz tan bonita, además lleva esfuerzo conseguir dominarla y prefiero dedicarme al beyblade y las artes marciales, se que lograré brillar con mis movimientos y jugadas, lograré vencer a todos aquellos que osen desafiarme, porque Driger está junto a mí, y es la bestia-bit más fuerte de mi pueblo, ¿o no fue por eso que el equipo de mis padres se llamaba los White Tigers?

Seguí alzando el brazo y observaba cada movimiento de aquella hermosa mujer.

_Kimi no koe ga kikoeru tabi_

_Chikara ga afure dasu_

_Shouri no megami ga yakimochi shiteru yo_

_Cada vez que escucho tu voz_

_me llena de energía_

_que la diosa de la victoria se pondría celosa._

* * *

A mi madre no le gusta esta canción, cada vez que el tío Kenny la pone en su portátil parece que sus ojos salgan de sus orbitas, mi madre se enfada más al ver la actitud de este; mi papi y yo acabamos pagándolo. . .por eso apenas escuchamos la radio últimamente, con el anuncio del torneo la voz de aquella mujer volvió a sonar más a menudo y no estábamos dispuestos a que el mal humor de mamá nos afectara. . .recordé algunos momentos, mejor no, me pongo triste, mamí, papí, tengo que ser fuerte. . .

Las lágrimas, no debo llorar, Gou me dijo antes de acostarnos que si lloro demasiado pareceré débil, este y yo compartimos habitación, Ling durmió en otra aparte porque era una chica y cada habitación era para dos personas y como nuestro equipo es de tres. . .me quede dormido enseguida mientras Gou seguía investigando y cuando me desperté ya estaba de nuevo, parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo pero nos acostamos a las 10 y a las 7 de la mañana ya estaba de nuevo, supongo que se quedo dormido después que yo y se despertó antes. . .pero no se. . .

_Kirakira hikaru kimochi wa supesharu_

_Dakishimetai te ni iretai_

_Kagayaki wa beibureedo_

_Supiido agete ima sugu kimochi todoketai_

_Koko kara hajimaru reboryuushon_

_Akogare no kimi ni shuuto shite!_

_Estos sentimientos brillantes son especiales._

_Quiero sostenerlo, quiero tener_

_un brillante beyblade._

_Quiero acelerar y decirte lo que siento de inmediato_

_la revolución comienza aquí._

_!Voy a disparar, al que yo admire!_

Puedo ver a Miyu entre sus compañeros pero parece un poco marginada, ella es tan buena, si pudiésemos elegir un mecánico yo la elegiría a ella, pero ya esta en un equipo, no pensamos en eso para nuestro equipo antes, la verdad ya fue bastante duro decírselo a nuestros padres, yo sabia que mi mami se quejaría, que intentaría por todos los medios que no viniese, pero papi como siempre logro convencerla, eso si, después de varios días de malas caras, en los cuales papi tuvo que cocinar, porque ella se negó a hacer nada, y la comida de mi mami no es la mejor del mundo pero la de mi papi es de las peores, no se le da bien la cocina aunque tiene un gran apetito, al igual que yo, pase hambre esos días. . .hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de comer ramen fuere de casa. . .mama se entero y se llevo a papi por la oreja a casa.

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

_Hitosujinawa ja ikanai_

_Sonna tokoro ga miryokuteki_

_Fuan na toki mo aru kedo_

_Daijoubu shinjiteru_

_No haré métodos ordinarios_

_esto es más atractivo._

_Hay veces que estoy ansiosa_

_pero esta bien, tengo fe._

* * *

No entiendo demasiado este espectáculo, relacionándolo con el beyblade, se supone que este deporte son luchadores fuertes enfrentándose ¿no?, ¿Por que tenemos que escuchar la canción sobre una chica enamorada?, ¿Amor? eso no tiene que ver con el blading. . .mi madre me dijo que MingMing fue una excelente adversario contra los G-Revolutions (Tyson, mi padre, Max, Ray y Daichi), gano al último y no se esforzó al máximo. . .las apariencias engañan, a simple vista solo parece una cantante de pop presumida, pero si ella lo dice, no desconfiare de su criterio, para que mi madre diga que alguien es fuerte, es que lo es, ya que es bastante orgullosa.

_Kantan ni wa suterarenai_

_Tokimeki wo kakaete_

_Zero kara hajimete ichiban ni narou_

_No puedo lanzar fácilmente_

_me aferro a este entusiasmo._

_Comenzare desde cero y seré la numero uno._

Seguí pinchando en algunas aplicaciones del teléfono, busque la ficha de información sobre MingMing y las estadísticas de su bestia-bit y blade Venus, interesante. . .decidí dejar por ahora la investigación y guarde el móvil en el bolsillo de mi cinturón, Ling parecía contenta con aquella canción, bueno era una chica, supongo que le gustara ese tipo de música, Makoto parecía distraído, observe a MingMing que seguía emocionada cantando, cada estrofa de la canción. . .

Pero no me quede simplemente observando lo que tenia enfrente, mire a lo lejos, mas atrás de donde se encontraba la mujer de cabellos azul turquesa, pude reconocer a Kenny, ¿Había venido hasta aquí?, quizás no debería sorprenderme, trabajaba para la BBA y seguro que fue idea de él, aquella pequeña actuación, ¿Por que se volvía loco cuando veía a mujeres guapas? bueno también se pone así cuando ve a mi madre, mejor no recuerdo eso. . .

También pude ver al nuevo DJ Daichi, el cual parecía emocionado y un hombre de avanzada edad alado de Kenny, por sus apariencia me recordó a la descripción que hizo mi padre del nuevo presidente de la BBA, tuvo que reunirse con él en algunas ocasiones y mi padre comento que tenía mucho que hacer para poder brillar como el Sr Dikenson, no porque le faltaran aptitudes, sino porque el nombre del antiguo presidente era difícil de eclipsar.

No veía al tipo de ayer, Sho. . .y me dio mala espina.

_Kurukuru mawaru yume wa sabaibaru_

_Akiramenai furimukanai_

_Tenohira no beibureedo_

_Yuuki wo dashite mirai wo sagashi ni ikou yo_

_Mitsuketa kotae wa mugendai_

_Daisuki na kimi to shuuto shite!_

_Gira y gira, los sueños son la supervivencia._

_No me rendiré, no mirare atrás_

_hay un Beyblade en mi mano._

_Buscare y juntare mi valor por el futuro._

_La respuesta que encontré era infinita._

_¡Voy a disparar al que yo amo!_

* * *

Me acerque a mis dos compañeros y casi los obligo a actuar como el resto del público con la canción, agarre a cada uno por una mano para que la alzaran al cielo, Gou me dejo por imposible y Makoto pareció animarse un poco, pero no estaba demasiado cómodo.

Pude observar que había algún que otro chico guapo en los otros equipos y me hizo mas ilusión todavía la aventura que estaba en nuestras manos, en nada terminaría la canción y comenzaría aquel duelo, Gou nos comentó que debíamos intentar evitar los primeros combates de eliminar a gente, que cuando pasara un poco de tiempo todo estaría mas tranquilo, al principio nos pareció raro, Makoto protesto un poco al igual que yo, pero pensamos que podía tener razón.

_Kirakira hikaru kimochi wa supesharu_

_Dakishimetai te ni iretai_

_Kagayaki wa beibureedo_

_Supiido agete ima sugu kimochi todoketai_

_Koko kara hajimaru reboryuushon_

_Akogare no kimi ni shuuto shite!_

_Estos sentimientos brillantes son especiales._

_Quiero sostenerlo, quiero tener_

_un brillante beyblade._

_Quiero acelerar y decirte lo que siento de inmediato_

_la revolución comienza aquí._

_!Voy a disparar, al que yo admire! _

* * *

Termino la canción y MingMing agradeció el apoyo del público y los aplausos, se notaba que le gusta el espectáculo, pensaron los tres jóvenes que la conocían por los comentarios de sus padres.

MingMing: ¡Gracias querido publico! ¡Os amo a todos! - decía lanzando besos al aire, mientras algunos de los chicos de allí se emocionaban ante aquella mujer de extremada belleza y otros parecían perplejos como Makoto y Gou que miro hacia el suelo avergonzado -.

Daichi: ¡Hola! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Después de esta actúa. . . - decía acercándose a MingMing que le sonreía -.

MingMing: Bonita actuación, ¿no? - decía acercándose al pelirrojo con su micro, para hacer énfasis en lo que acaba de hacer -.

Daichi: ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Después de esta bonita actuación. . .

MingMing: ¡Eso me gusta mas! - decía guiñando un ojo -.

Daichi: ¡Va a dar comienzo este torneo. . . - intentaba ignorar a su antigua rival, pero esta parecía querer todavía más protagonismo del que había tenido -.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los familiares y amigos de los distintos equipos seguían este evento por sus televisiones, en el dojo de los Granger; Hilary y Tyson, estaban acompañados por Max, Ray y Mariah, los cuales partirían casi de inmediato para sus hogares, pero la inauguración del torneo era algo que querían ver juntos, sus caras estaban llenas de emoción, tanto por ver a los niños que representaban una nueva esperanza en este deporte, los cuales eran sus descendientes como recordar aquellos bonitos momentos que había experimentado en su juventud, ahora la vida de padres, el trabajo y demás responsabilidades, hacían que aquellos momentos se vieran lejanos, pero aquellas imágenes lograron que por unos segundos, aunque fueran unos pocos volver a sentirse como entonces.

Hilary y Tyson habían estado discutiendo antes de sentarse todos en el salón, debido a las tareas domésticas, Max se había ofrecido a ayudar cuando llego de la casa de su padre, y la castaña se negó a que un invitado hiciese algo en su casa.

Mariah y Ray se sintieron un poco incómodos en aquellos momentos y eso que el primero había estado presente en muchas de aquellas escenas.

Por otro lado, Kai se encontraba en su oficina, observando el reloj hasta llegar la hora, intentando aparentar que hacia caso a sus secretarios, los cuales le hablaban de la reunión, antes de la hora de comer y las demás obligaciones que tenia el resto del día, no entendía porque tenían que recordárselo constantemente, el sabia bien todo lo que debía hacer nada mas levantarse, le gustaba llevar todo bajo control y cuando la aguja de un viejo reloj que había en una estantería le mostró que eran las 10 de la mañana, se levanto, y después de un comentario bastante desagradable se libro de aquellos dos que lo seguían a todas partes, solo en casa podía estar tranquilo, eso si debía apagar el teléfono móvil, les ordeno que cerraran la puerta al salir y que lo dejaran solo hasta las 11, hora en la que tendría que volver a sus obligaciones, encendió un televisor que tenia en su despacho con el mando a distancia y se cruzo de brazos en una cómoda silla de oficina, su hijo era en aquellos momentos lo mas importante.

En ese mismo momento, la madre de Gou que se encontraba en el laboratorio, fue llamada por uno de sus ayudantes para recordarle la hora que era y que se diera prisa para el comienzo del torneo, Emily corrió hasta la televisión más cercana, permitiéndole a los demás que la acompañasen en aquel momento, vestía una bata blanca como lo hacia desde hace años y por primera vez creía saber como se sintió Judy cuando observaba a Max por televisión.

* * *

Daichi: ¡Y antes de que esto ocurra, estén atentos, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido sino llega a ser por nuestro nuevo presidente el ! ¡Un aplauso para el por favor, sino ni MingMing ni yo estaríamos aquí!

El Sr Fujiwara se acerco desde donde estaba acompañado por Kenny, al final del escenario, y le pidió el micro a Daichi con un gesto, este amablemente se lo ofreció y le Daichi hizo gestos a MingMing para que se alejaran un poco y no quitarle protagonismo, pero tuvo que acabar tirando de ella para que esto ocurriera. . .

: ¡Hola a todos! Solo quería darle mi apoyo a todos los jóvenes que hoy intentaran alcanzar un sueño, ser campeones de este país para intentar clasificarse en el torneo mundial, nadie ha dicho que sea un camino fácil. . . - el alboroto que había hace unos minutos fue contrarestado con el silencio ante las palabras de aquel hombre entrado en edad, emanaba respeto - . . .pero aquellos que lo logren deberán sentirse orgullosos, no es la primera vez que Japón gana el campeonato mundial, gracias a los Bladebreakers y luego BBA Revolution. . .estoy orgulloso de que este torneo se pueda llevar a cabo, gracias al apoyo de Kenny (más conocido por todos como el Jefe) este torneo supera mis expectativas y sin mas demora, ¡Que de comienzo el torneo y animo para todos los jóvenes que estáis aquí! ¡Que el espíritu del Beyblade no os abandone nunca! - le paso de nuevo el micro a Daichi y este hombre se alejo para sentarse en una de las sillas donde antes se encontraba, en una pequeña grada.

Kenny estaba emocionado de que pronunciase su nombre, de los aplausos del publico y como no de su querida MingMing que en aquellos momentos se encontraba alado de el.

Daichi: ¡Ya lo habéis oído niños y niñas, este torneo empieza y yo seguiré retransmitiendo las noticias a todos aquellos que nos observaban, a todos los que esperan que este torneo nos vuelva a trasmitir aquello que echamos en falta, juego limpio, emoción, estrategias, nuevas jugadas y el espíritu del blading! ¡Suerte a todos! ¡Se despide DJ Daichi! - gritaba emocionado con cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras MingMing peleaba con el por el micro para despedirse, la programación fue interrumpida en aquellos momentos por los anuncios -.

* * *

Sentí miedo cuando todos los que estábamos allí comenzamos a alejarnos y perdí de vista a Gou y Ling, ahora todo el mundo quería llegar cuanto antes a un bosque cercano, si se lograba llegar. . . , ya que había una especie de claro donde algunos ya comenzaban a desafiarse, mire mi reloj, 0 puntos pero no, debía mantenerme al margen en este momento, quería encontrar a mis compañeros pero ¿Donde estaban? sentía miedo, ganas de llorar, ¿porque estaba solo? a no, no lo estaba papi me dijo que cuando estuviera asustado recordara que Dragoon estaba conmigo, y ellos (papa y mama) estarían animándome aunque no los viese. . .corrí por medio de unos cuantos chicos que me llevaban casi una cabeza, un beyblade rozo mi cabello y me tire al suelo, parecía que esto sería más duro de lo que creí, ¿Donde estáis? ¿Ling? ¿Gou? ¡Necesito ayuda!

* * *

Gou: ¿Donde está Makoto?

Ling: No se. . .me despiste solo un segundo y ya no estaba aquí! - decía apuntando su blade contra otra chica que la seguía -.

Gou: ¡Ling! ¡Ya sabes lo que debemos hacer ahora, encontrar a Makoto y alejarnos de aquí! ¡Ya tendremos luego las batallas que queremos! – le recordé molesto -.

Ling: ¡LET IT RIP! - grito rompiendo en dos el blade de aquella chica mayor - ¡si, somos los mejores, New Generation! - decía dando un salto y cogiendo su blade -.

Gou: No hacéis caso ninguno - dijo cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella -.

Ling: No pude evitarlo, esa batalla estaba ganada y mira, 20 puntos en mi reloj. . . - se quedo callada cuando la llevaba a rastro -.

¿Donde estará Makoto?, mi padre me contó que Tyson y los demás le habían dado quebraderos de cabeza cuando comenzaron a ser un equipo porque eran demasiado infantiles, pero no creí que fuera tan difícil, Ling no acataba las ordenes, se transformaba de un momento a otro, y Makoto era de los más pequeño sería difícil encontrarlo, ¡Mierda!

* * *

Gou me está agarrando, ahhhhhh, que fuerte está para lo jóvenes que somos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, menos mal que no me mira. . .¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?, Oh, si, ¡Makoto donde se habrá metido! Ya podíamos estar un poco alejados de este alboroto, muchos de los que esquivamos están llorando por perder sus blades nada mas empezar y por lo tanto estar descalificados ya desde un principio, yo misma me encargue de romper en dos un beyblade, ese ataque es el "arañazo de gato" utilizado por mi mamá, me gusta tanto, efectivo y un tanto cruel. . .

Ling: ¡Más despacio Gou, voy a caerme! - dije soltándome a mi pesar de el - mira, aquella gorra! - dije señalando un árbol cercano -.

Gou: ¡Aquel no es Makoto! ¡Pero si su gorra! ¡Mierda! Esto cada vez va a peor - echo a correr más rápido que antes y aunque estaba acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio no pude alcanzar su paso, tenia la piernas mas larga que yo y los chicos corrían mas rápido que las chicas, pero no iba a quedarme demasiado atrás, salte por encima de un chico con elegancia para caer al suelo apoyándome en una mano -.

Gou cargo su lanzador.

Chico: Oye, enano, ¿que quieres?

Gou: ¿Donde esta el chico al que le quitaste esa gorra?

Chico: ¡Que mas da eso! ¡Esta gorra es del antiguo campeón mundial y es ahora toda mía!

Gou: ¡No es tuya! ¡Vamos, devuélvemela! - decía apretando sus manos mas fuerte al lanzador -.

Chico: Si logras vencerme. . . , tu blade es bonito, me vendría bien para mi colección una vez que pierdas, jeje

Gou: ¡LET IT RIP!

* * *

Yo era su capitán, debía recuperar la gorra y encontrar a Makoto, era el más débil de nosotros, no por habilidades pero si en cuanto a carácter, Dranzer y yo acabaremos esto rápido.

Chico: ¿No me atacas? ¡Te arrepentirás!

Mi blade estaba estático girando sobre si mismo en el suelo, y cuando se acerco comenzó a dar mas revoluciones por minuto, en el momento exacto, lance mi ataque de fuego.

Gou: ¡Lanzallamas! - grite emocionado, al final nos iba a dar unos puntos extra aquel combate -.

El blade de mi rival salio despedido y unos fragmentos brillaron al desprenderse de el. . .

Chico: ¡Si eres un enano! ¿Como tienes tanto poder? - dijo incrédulo -.

Gou: ¡No soy alguien común, soy Gou Hiwatari, no olvides ese nombre, ya que seré campeón mundial muy pronto! - extendí mi mano hacia aquel chico - ¡Ahora! ¡Dame lo que le quitaste a mi compañero!

Me devolvió la gorra bastante avergonzado, pero no supo decirnos donde estaba Makoto. . .cada vez esto se pone peor, aunque tengo 30 puntos en mi reloj. . .

* * *

Me robaron mi gorra, era de mi papi y me la han quitado, como explicaré esto. . .snif snif. . .aquel chico era mas fuerte que yo, era mayor y me la quito con facilidad, además yo estaba solo, ¿Qué podía hacer?

No quiero estar aquí, mamí tenia razón, aun no estoy preparado, esto es muy diferente al torneo donde me enfrente a Gou. . .

Chico: Mira lo que tenemos aquí, un llorón, vamos, otro al que humillar, ¿niño aún tienes tu blade?

Makoto: ¡Largaros de aquí! –grite desesperado.

Chico: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿No sabes que esto es un torneo? ¿Aqui beybatallamos? - decía contento a sus compañeros -.

Makoto: ¡Sois 3 contra 1!

Chico: Bueno, creo que eso da igual, aunque yo me basto para vencerte.

No se de donde cogí fuerzas, y no lo pensé realmente, lance a Dragoon con todas mis fuerzas, lo que provoco una gran explosión y una inmensa luz azul.

Makoto: Dragoon. . . - estaba sorprendido de el gran poder que había salido de mi blade, ya había visto como mi bestia bit salía del beyblade pero aquel poder fue asombroso -.

Los chicos corrieron todo lo que pudieron, con un blade menos, aunque podría repararlo porque no me enfrente a todos. . .pero seguía triste. . .cogí a Dragoon entre mis manos.

Gou: Al fin te encontramos aunque has montado una buena Makoto! No has seguido el plan para nada! - decía reprimiéndome.

Ling me dio la mano y me dijo que corriera todo lo que pudiera.

Ling: Has hecho que te encontráramos pero también has descubierto tu posición . . .

Seguimos a Gou, yo no lograba ver bien por donde pisábamos y tropecé varias veces aunque Ling impidió que me cayera, corrimos unos 5 o 10 minutos y estaba exhausto, esto era más duro que practicar kendo.

* * *

Ya nos encontrábamos en un alto de aquel bosque, seguiríamos ascendiendo pero podíamos tomarnos un descanso, respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

Gou: ¡Makoto, haz el favor y no vuelvas a separarte de nosotros!

Ling: Nos tenias preocupados, ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo? ¿Y si destrozan tu Dragoon? - su mirada expresaba lo que sentía, Ling nos gritaba pero era la primera en preocuparse por nosotros- luego me miro - creo que deberíamos encontrar a algún mecánico en las próximas ciudades, Kenny dijo que podíamos unirlo al equipo -.

Gou: ¡Coincido contigo, va a ser necesario! - mire a Makoto que seguía llorando, cuando se le acabarían las lagrimas - ¡Makoto, no llores, hay cámaras por todos los lados y no te ha pasado nada a ti, ni a tu Dragoon!

Makoto: ¡Es que perdí la gorra de mi papá, la perdí y es muy importante! ¡Me la robo un chico mayor!

Gou: Eres un caso.

Ling: No te preocupes por eso - dijo con una sonrisa hacia nuestro compañero, que intentaba parar de llorar -.

Cogí la gorra de mi mochila y se la puse en la cabeza, la sorpresa de Makoto fue muy grande.

Makoto: ¿La habéis encontrado? Gracias

Ling: Gou peleo para recuperarla. . .

Me sentí un poco incomodo ante la admiración de mis compañeros, aparentemente había hecho una buena obra y me sentía bien.

* * *

Ling: Deberíamos avanzar y prepararnos, me gustaría un combate de verdad, ¿Qué pensáis chicos?

Gou asintió y Makoto sonrió.

Makoto: ¿Qué es esto, chicos? - dijo mirando su reloj -.

Gou: ¿50 puntos? ¿Estás de broma?

Ling: Fue una gran explosión, ¿Quizás por eso le dieron tantos puntos, no crees?

Gou: Su intensidad, velocidad. . .debieron muy ser elevadas. . .

Ling: Ya tenemos 100 puntos entre todos, ¿no? eso es lo importante, no vamos nada mal, logramos alejarnos del centro de aquel alboroto, ¡hay que ser positivos!

Creo que logre transmitirles un poco de espíritu de equipo.

Makoto se puso bien la gorra y comenzamos a subir por una pendiente, mire a mi blade que brillo ante el poco sol que quedaba. . .creo que se aproximaba una tormenta, el viento era propio para eso. . .

Ling: Si estamos juntos chicos, no habrá nadie que pueda derrotarnos! - dije pasándole un brazo a cada uno por el hombro y apretando mis mejillas contra las de ellos -.

Gou: ¡Deja de hacer eso Ling!

Makoto reía, pero nuestra alegría duro poco, unas pequeñas gotas confirmaron lo que antes pensaba, una tormenta se acercaba y decidimos ponernos a buscar un refugio temporal.

* * *

Hilary agarraba la televisión con ambas manos, no supieron como estaban los niños después de la explosión que provoco Makoto, la cual estropeo 2 cámaras, pasados cinco minutos de tensión, enfocaron a los niños un poco alejados de aquella batalla centrada en aquel primer punto.

Tyson también parecía un poco preocupado, quizás se había equivocado y Makoto aun no estaba preparado, Mariah y Ray se animaron al descubir que gracias a su hija y a Gou, los tres se encontraban bien y con bastantes puntos, eran los 10 en una lista de clasificados que presento Daichi, pero la lista se movía con mucha facilidad. . .

* * *

Daichi: Habrá que esperar un poco para que los marcadores se estabilicen un poco, lo que mas nos preocupa es que se aproxima una tormenta. . .

Se corto la transmisión por el momento, para dar paso de nuevo a los anuncios.

En el escenario de antes solo quedaban Kenny, Daichi y MingMing con su banda.

Kenny: ¡Estás muy guapa MingMing! - decía sonrojado, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría -.

MingMing: Eres tan dulce Kenny, ojala todos mis admiradores fueran como tú - Jefe apenas se mantenía en pie.

Daichi: ¡MingMing, no debes interrumpir en cada momento, tu momento paso después del comienzo del torneo!

MingMing: Relájate por favor, no hay porque ponerse serios, tú y yo hacemos un gran equipo - dijo acariciando la mejilla del hombre pelirrojo que comenzó a perder los papeles - me hospedo aquí - dijo dándole una tarjeta - por si quieres pasarte, me gustan los chicos fuertes como tú - decía guiñando un ojo mientras con gracia se alejo con su grupo.

Daichi: ¡Pero que demonios le pasa a esta!

Kenny: ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Yo fui el que tuve la idea de que MingMing abriera el torneo con su bonita voz y ahora tú me la quitas! ¡No eres un buen amigo, Daichi!

Daichi: ¡Pero que tonterías dices Kenny!

Kenny: Una cita con MingMing, pero que afortunado eres! - dijo entre lagrimas, decepcionado, luego apuro el paso para salir de allí -.

Daichi: Yo no quiero nada de todo esto. . . - ¿Parecía que nadie lo comprendía? ¿Cómo todo se había desencadenado así? Lo importante era aquel torneo! o es que solo el lo veía así -.

Daichi cada vez estaba mas molesto de que hubieran contratado a MingMing, aunque su puso colorado al ver aquella dichosa tarjeta que le había entregado, si era hermosa, pero por donde pasaba, había problemas, seguro que Kenny estaría enfadado con el unos días, sin comérselo ni bebérselo. . .desde que era DJ era muy popular pero nunca pensó eso. . ..

Desvió sus pensamientos hacia el torneo, miro hacia las oscuras nubes negras que se avecinaban y deseo que los New Generation (los hijos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo) siguieran adelante, el debía ser imparcial debido a su trabajo, pero no podía, esa vez no, el deseaba que los nuevos campeones fueran aquellos 3 niños tan distintos, "Animo New Generation! Dragoon, Dranzer y Driger están con vosotros", metió la tarjeta en su bolsillo y quito su beyblade Strata Dragoon, lo vio con nostalgia antes de dirigirse al edificio donde seguirían anunciando los progresos de los participantes, si el tiempo no lo impedía.


	4. La cueva

**CAP 4: LA CUEVA**

Buscábamos un lugar donde poder refugiarnos de las primeras gotas de lluvia, parar y pensar sobre el siguiente paso a tomar, debíamos reponernos de los intensos minutos anteriores, observe a mí alrededor y pude recordar algunos pequeños consejos de unos de los amigos de mi padre, aunque el no los llama así, Tala y Bryan me habían enseñado unos cuantos trucos de supervivencia, recuerdo el invierno en Rusia, y alejarnos de la ciudad para practicar un poco mientras mis padres trabajaban, Bryan siempre se reía, si éramos descubiertos no volverían a dejarme ir con ellos, pero en aquellos momentos en los que nos encontrábamos y donde yo era el más experto y mayor, mi sentido de la responsabilidad, me hacia buscar con la mirada cualquier lugar seguro.

Gou: Apurar un poco el paso, deberíamos ver si tenemos daños en nuestros blades y. . . – decía metiéndoles prisa a mis compañeros -.

Ling: No pienses tan rápido, creo entender lo que quieres hacer, encontrar un lugar donde descansar y refugiarnos – afirmo muy segura -.

Gou: ¿Descansar? Pensar en el próximo paso, esto no es una excursión chicos – me puse más serio de lo habitual -.

Makoto: No discutáis – interrumpió el más pequeño de todos -.

Ling: No discutimos Makoto, solo camina más rápido – era la que más adelante estaba -.

La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, quite el miniordenador que mi madre me había pasado y como pensaba comenzaba a fallar, no lograba recibir la señal necesaria, se aproximaba una gran tormenta y estos fallos incluso ocurrían en los aparatos de alta tecnología.

Había memorizado el mapa de aquella zona al comienzo del torneo y sabia exactamente a donde me dirigía, lo que no tenía claro es como sería exactamente, las cosas varían bastante de un plano a la realidad.

Gou: Por aquí hay un acantilado – les señale a mis compañeros para que cambiarán de dirección -.

Ling: ¿Por qué no lo ves en el mapa?

Gou: No funciona, no tengo señal suficiente

Ling: Ya sabia yo que nos vendría bien que cogiera un folleto antes de comenzar todo esto – sonrio como si fuera nuestra salvadora, como sintiendose la dueña de la situación -.

Makoto: ¿Tienes un mapa?

Ling: Claro, siempre me gusta llevar mapas encima, de pequeña los dibujaba. . .

Gou: Aun eres pequeña – sentencie -.

Ling: ¡No! Ya no soy pequeña - golpeo el aire fuertemente con una patada pero resbalo con el suelo mojado, cayendo sentada - que daño -.

Makoto: ¿Estás bien?- decía intentando ayudarla a levantarse aunque a nuestra amiga no le hizo demasiada gracia -.

Le quite el mapa de las manos a Ling y en unos minutos encontré un pequeño refugio, un hueco entre rocas que daban a una pequeña cueva, a la cual entramos una vez que Makoto lanzo su blade para saber con certeza que no había nada ni nadie allí.

Ling: Ha sido estresante, Makoto tendrás que permanecer cerca de nosotros, separados no somos tan fuertes – en eso tenía toda la razón, tenemos que estar más pendiente del pequeño de la gorra sino queríamos correr más peligro de estar descalificados -.

Gou: Deberíamos planear alguna estrategia, he pensado que deberíamos esperar a que más equipos queden descalificados, para enfrentarnos con mas fuerza a los más fuertes y tener mas oportunidades, no dudo de nuestras habilidades pero nos falta experiencia- decía reiniciando el teléfono que seguía sin captar señal y allí dentro no creía que mejorara la cobertura -.

Makoto: No hace falta tanta experiencia nosotros somos fuertes porque nuestras bestias bit son las mejores - decía con los ojos brillantes mientras Ling asentía -.

* * *

Makoto tenia razón nuestras bestias bit eran prácticamente invencibles, Driger era tan fuerte y hermoso, mi animal favorito es el tigre blanco.

Gou: Nuestras bestias bit son las llamadas sagradas pero hay otras muy fuertes, además a la hora de ganar lo importante es tener habilidades, con mucha fuerza y poca habilidad lo único que se consigue es perder por culpa de uno mismo.

Ling: Bien dicho, Gou; yo entreno todos los días - dije con una mano hacia al techo- debería seguir entrenando - me levante y comencé a dar patadas y puñetazos, practicando la técnica, no demasiado fuertes, quería hacer unas cuantas flexiones y algunos ejercicios que habitualmente practicaba - Makoto me aplaudía -.

Gou: Os dejo por imposible - solo pude ver que se apoyo en una de las paredes y cerro los ojos - deberíais descansar, no es momento de entrenar Ling - pero no le hice caso -.

Makoto: ¿Gou porque no jugamos a algo?

Gou: ¿Crees que es momento para jugar?

Escuchaba la lluvia cada vez con mas intensidad e intentaba concentrarme en mis ejercicios hasta que un relámpago cayo cerca de donde nos encontrábamos y salí corriendo hasta donde estaban mis compañeros.

Makoto: ¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas?

Ling: Solo me molesta el ruido - mentí, no quería reconocerlo pero no me hacían nada de gracia, en las casas de la aldea las tormentas no traían nada bueno, hace poco tuvieron que arreglar una de las casas por ello, además el tío me había contado algunas historias sobre fantasmas y tormentas, y no eran divertidas aunque a él parecía hacerle gracia que me las tomará enserio.

Makoto: Yo cuidaré de ti Ling, puedes estar tranquila - dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro, Makoto era muy dulce y no negaré que agradecía su intención, yo temblaba un poco y Gou parecía querer quitarle importancia preguntándonos por algunos de los beyluchadores que habíamos conocido por nuestra cuenta antes de la inauguración del torneo -.

Gou: ¿Y bien?- comenzó a decir nombres y nosotros lo hacíamos parar cuando nos sonaba alguno, tenía las fichas en su aparato electrónico, me explico que para eso no necesitaba Internet que se los había descargado, al igual que el ultimo informe sobre las calificaciones y los equipos eliminados, así que no había tantos nombres como creíamos -.

Seguía lloviendo y al siguiente estruendo de la tormenta, me senté entre mis dos compañeros, agarrándome a cada uno con mis brazos, Gou no se movió pero Makoto apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, era un poco mas bajo que yo y comenzó a hablar. . .

Makoto: ¿Sabes que hace mi madre cuando tengo miedo a las tormentas?

Ling: No ¿Qué dice? - pregunte curiosa -.

Makoto: Viene a mi cuarto, se sienta en mi cama y me acaricia el pelo, me cuenta una pequeña historia sobre unos niños que no tenían miedo a nada porque no conocían los peligros que había fuera de donde ellos vivían, si no escuchase la tormenta probablemente no tendría miedo, ella me dice que lo que provoca ese miedo es que realmente conocemos cosas malas que han pasado, pero sino fuera así no tendríamos porque temerlas, que en mi habitación Dragoon siempre me protegerá porque es el espíritu guardián de la familia, eso me hace estar más tranquilo pero para que no lo pase mal, mi madre acaba durmiendo conmigo, para que sepa que no estoy solo. . .ahora estas con nosotros Ling.

Ling: Gracias Makoto - la historia de Makoto me había llegado, yo tenia a Driger y él me protegería, sino llegaba con eso, tenia a mis dos compañeros a mi lado -.

Gou: No deberías temer a los rayos, algunos de los ataques de Driger se basan en la electricidad, ¿por qué no piensas en convertir ese miedo en la fuente de tu poder?

Ling: Es cierto, los ataques originales de mi pueblo, algunos de ellos se basan en esa energía- Gou era tan listo, me sonroje al sonreírle - lo tendré en cuenta -.

Llego un momento que quedamos en silencio, todos estabamos con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormíamos, meditábamos, intentando olvidar la tormenta, aunque no podía quitarme de la cabeza a mis padres, me gustaría estar con ellos o con el tío, comiendo uno de los famosos platos del restaurante, tuve ganas de llorar por primera vez en esta aventura, pero recordé que debía ser fuerte, por mi y todas las beyluchadoras del mundo.

* * *

Ling olía tan bien, sus trenzas eran tan largas, me gusto que me tuviera en cuenta con la historia, parecía más tranquila, casi me quedo dormido, hasta que escuche a mi compañero.

Gou: Sé que parece que perdemos el tiempo pero ganamos más aquí apartados, los demás puede que estén enfrentándose u otros buscando un refugio, además sino funciona el teléfono no se si lo harán nuestros relojes de puntos.

Ling: Tengo hambre y no tenemos nada de comer - se llevo la mano a su estomago y yo levante la cabeza y los mire -.

Makoto: Yo también tengo hambre ¿Cuando vamos a comer?

Gou: El primer punto de descanso aún está algo lejos de aquí, en ellos nos ofrecerán comida y reposo, pero esto es solo el comienzo, no os estaréis arrepintiendo ¿verdad?

Ling: No me arrepiento, pero pense que sería más sencillo, además tengo hambre - yo asentí -.

Gou: Yo también pero no me quejo - cogió una de sus muñequeras y la estrujo, teniamos un poco las ropas mojadas y estornude -.

Makoto: No quiero ponerme enfermo – me queje, recordando mi último resfriado -.

Gou: Esta bien, lo solucionaré -.

Makoto: ¿Qué?

Gou: Buscaré algo de leña, esperarme aquí – se levanto y camino hasta la salida de la cueva -.

Ling: No puedes salir con la tormenta, es muy fuerte y no quiero que te pase nada - dijo cogiéndolo por el brazo izquierdo cuando se levanto -.

Makoto: Te acompañare, puedo ayudarte – me ofrecí voluntario -.

Gou: No, os quedareis aquí, yo estoy más acostumbrado al mal tiempo, además no debes dejar a Ling sola - en eso tenia razón, asentí y me puse serio -.

Gou salió por donde habíamos entrado y nosotros nos miramos con preocupación.

Ling: Gou es un buen líder ¿verdad?

Makoto: Si, aunque un poco mandón

Ling: Piensa más las cosas que nosotros

Makoto: ¿Tu crees que estará bien? – no podía dejar de estar preocupado, aunque sabía que era el que mejor sabía arreglárselas solo -.

Ling: Él ha vivido en Rusia y sabes que allí hace mucho frío ¿verdad?

Makoto: Eso queda en el polo norte ¿cierto?

Ling: Si, esta cerca de mi país -.

Makoto: Me gusta Japón aunque aveces hay este mal tiempo -.

Ling: Las tormentas fuertes las hay en todos los lados, por lo poco que conozco este país me agrada mucho, me gusta ver el mar, su gente amable, las ciudades, algunas más grandes y pequeñas, en Hong Kong, hay pequeñas aldeas como la mía y luego grandes edificios en las enormes ciudades, siempre me sorprende ir allí -.

Makoto: Aquí también hay aldeas -.

Ling: Lo se, pero allí hay mas gente -.

Makoto: ¿Mas gente? No lo creo – me parecía raro que hubiera más gente que en Tokio -.

Ling: Es el país donde más gente hay – dijo muy seguro -.

Makoto: ¿En serio?

Ling: Pregúntale a Gou cuando venga, ya veras

Makoto: Eso haré – estaba curioso -.

En unos minutos nuestro capitán llega, estaba empapado en agua y llevaba unas cuantas ramas en su brazo derecho, se seco la cara con la mano, el pelo le goteaba y me sentí culpable, por nuestra culpa él era el que iba a enfermar.

Gou se sentó cerca nuestra y no dijo nada, saco su blade y lo lanzo, haciendo girar en círculos a la madera mojada para secarla, después de unas cuantas vueltas aumento al intensidad y unas llamas resurgieron como arte de magia.

Ling: Increíble, es alucinante – sus ojos parecían todavía mas miel ante las llamas -.

Makoto: Ahhhhhhhh, has hecho fuego de la nada, que útil – esa habilidad de su blade era magnifica -.

Gou: Es cosa de Dranzer, no mía - se quito las botas y la camiseta y las puso cerca del fuego - creo que va a ser un día muy largo -.

Ling: Gracias Gou - dijo acercándose al fuego y poniendo las manos cerca para entrar en calor, yo imite a la guapa Ling -.

Makoto: Oye Gou, ¿China es el país con más gente? – Gou asintió pero no me aclaro nada más, parecía pensativo -.

Volvimos a estar en silencio mientras nos calentábamos un poco, pense en porque estabamos aquí y pense, yo quiero ser el mejor beyluchador como mi padre, debe ser genial que te recuerden después del tiempo que lleva sin jugar en torneos, pero. . . ¿Gou y Ling quieren lo mismo o tienen otras razones? ¿Qué significa para ellos el beyblade?

Makoto: Chicos - dije mientras mis dos compañeros se giraron a verme - ¿Qué. . .?

Ling: ¿Qué pasa Makoto-chan? - me llamo como mi madre solía hacer, creo que le gustaba practicar palabras y formas de hablar como las que utilizábamos aquí -.

Makoto: Bueno. . .tengo una pregunta- dije un poco vergonzoso -.

Gou: Dispara - dijo incorporándose porque estaba casi tumbado en la fría piedra -.

Makoto: ¿Qué significa para vosotros el Beyblade? - se hizo un silencio y decidí hablar yo primero - para mi significa divertirme, he hecho amigos en el barrio, me divierto entrenando y pensando en nuevas jugadas para enseñárselas a mi papi, y sino llega a ser por eso no estaría aquí con vosotros chicos -.

Ling: Entiendo lo que dices, yo siento algo parecido, desde pequeña siempre he visto a mi padre y mi tío enseñando en la aldea a los mas jóvenes a practicar, y como una más he seguido sus lecciones, me hablaron de la historia de Driger, y que ahora debía recaer en mi la responsabilidad de protegerlo, me encanta practicar artes marciales para saber controlarme mejor y así mejorar mis habilidades como blader, he conseguido que todos a mi alrededor disfruten verme jugar y creo que eso es lo mas importante, divertirse - luego miro a Gou - ¿y tú?

Gou: Desde que tengo uso de razón, en mi casa no se ha hablado de otra cosa que no fuera el beyblade, mi madre me llevaba al laboratorio y podía ver como se creaba de la nada un prototipo de ellos, cada uno es diferente y puede ir mejor para el estilo de beyluchador que sea, mi padre fue de los mejores beyluchadores que han existido, al igual que vuestros padres lograron volver a encender el espíritu de este deporte, G-Revolutions; siempre he practicado para que mi familia se sienta orgullosa, todos los amigos de nuestros padres ven en nosotros la oportunidad de que este deporte vuelva a ser tan conocido como cuando ellos jugaban, y también me divierto aunque me lo tomo bastante enserio -.

Makoto: Me ganaste en el torneo - no lo dije disgustado, respetaba a mi compañero -.

Ling: Llegasteis a la final ambos, yo me quede a las puertas aunque me alegra de haber participado en el torneo japonés - sonrío -.

Observaba la dulce sonrisa de mi compañera, hasta que me di cuanta de que Gou estaba atento a algo.

Makoto: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gou: Tenemos compañía - dijo incorporándose y apuntando con su blade hacia la única entrada que había -.

Ling: Yo te ayudaré - decía buscando su blade en el bolsillo -.

Una chica apareció seguida de dos chicos, todos era años mayores que nosotros.

Chica: Eh? Ya está ocupado, con lo que nos ha costado encontrar un lugar. . .- miro a Gou - el joven Hiwatari -.

Gou no se movía y seguía apuntándola.

Chico: Será mejor que nos vayamos -.

Chica: No seas miedica -.

Chico 2: No queremos ser descalificados todavía, Yuki – dijo con algo de miedo -.

Yuki: A mi no me dan miedo los niños de los Bladebreakers, son niños al igual que nosotros, y más pequeños - sonrío con malicia -.

Makoto: ¡Oye! - dije molesto -.

Yuki tenia el pelo suelto y de color oscuro, ojos grises y vestía con colores alegres, aunque su personalidad no aprecia acompañarlos.

Ling: Te reto – dijo apuntándola con su blade -.

Yuki: No sabes lo que acabas de hacer mocosa – forzó más su sonrisa -.

Gou: No se te ocurra Ling, yo soy tu capitán -.

Ling: Pero Gou!, se que puedo vencerla – protesto pero pareció hacerle caso al final -.

Gou: ¿Que habíamos planeado?

Yuki: No sabia que vuestras pequeñas mentes os dan para pensar, me gustaría enfrentarte Gou, el campeón del torneo individual de Beyblade japonés, suena interesante, además eres mayor que ellos - nos señalo de mal forma -.

Gou: No peleo contra chicas sino es necesario, gracias - dijo guardando su blade en su bolsillo y encajando su lanzador en su cinturón

Yuki: Soy la capitana del equipo, sino lo hacéis por las buenas, lo haremos por. . .

Chico: Porque no dejamos a un margen la rivalidad ahora, a ninguno nos conviene cansarnos, y además el tiempo, ¿Dónde nos resguardaríamos?

Chico 2: Por favor, dejarnos estar aquí con vosotros hasta que el tiempo mejore - dijo poniéndose de rodillas y su compañero hizo lo mismo -.

Yuki: No me dejéis quedar mal -.

Nos dio bastante apuro y nos miramos.

Makoto: Si Gou está de acuerdo, a mi no me importa mientras no haya problemas – no me agradaba que alguien lo pasara mal bajo aquella tormenta -.

Ling: A mi no me gustan - dijo cruzándose de brazos -.

Gou: Hacer lo que queráis, pero no se os ocurra jugárnosla - dijo sentándose cerca del fuego de nuevo -.

* * *

No me gustaba tener a desconocidos cerca de nosotros pero tampoco era tan egoísta para no compartir aquella cueva durante el mal tiempo, observe al grupo y de nuevo encontré las fichas de cada uno.

Yuki: ¿Analizándonos Hiwatari? – sugerio la chica altiva -.

Gou: Que pasa si es así - dije con voz seca -.

Yuki: No te creas tan bueno porque tu padre haya sido un gran beyluchador, lo mismo va por ti Makoto – señalo a mi compañero -.

Ling: Mis padres también son excelentes luchadores - parecía que no comparaba a Ling con nosotros, quizá la subestimaba porque era una chica -.

Rui: Mi nombre es Rui y mi compañero se llama Kaito – se presentaron los otros dos -.

Makoto: Gusto conocerás, nosotros somos.. .- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho -.

Kaito: Sois los más conocidos del torneo, sabemos quienes sois – sonrió de forma amigable -.

Rui: ¿Tenéis hambre? Ya que nos habéis ayudado, creo que no nos importara compartir nuestra comida -.

Kaito: Siempre llevo mucha encima – parecía que se había puesto algo colorado -.

Yuki: No seáis bobos, ellos no son nuestros compañeros -.

Makoto: Sois muy buenos - no entendía como mi compañero era tan amigable, observe que Yuki se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida de la cueva -.

Ling cogió un sándwich de los otros chicos y la mitad se la dio a Makoto, ambos parecían contentos y comenzaron a hablar sobre el comienzo del torneo con los recién llegados, me ofrecieron comida a mí, pero no la acepte, tenia algo de hambre pero podía pasar perfectamente sin la ayuda de aquel equipo.

Cogí mi camiseta de alado del fuego después de unos largos minutos y me levante, me acerque a Yuki.

Yuki: ¿A que vienes aquí? – me pregunto cuando estaba casi a su altura, manteniendo la distancia -.

Gou: No me gusta hablar con el enemigo -.

Yuki: No lo parece -.

Gou: Pareces fuerte para ser una chica – dije como una simple observación -.

Yuki: No necesito a nadie más que a mí para ganar este torneo, hubiese preferido que fuese individual -.

Gou: Yo también, aunque tengo buenos compañeros, prefiero trabajar solo -.

Yuki: Eres igualito que tu padre – se giro un poco para mantenerme la mirada -.

Gou: Soy diferente – no me gustaba que todo el mundo dijera eso de mí -.

Yuki: Claro, pero muy parecido - sonrío - yo también uso beyblades de Hiwatari Enterprise - dijo mostrándome su lanzador y beyblade -.

Gou: No sabia. . .todavía en Japón hay mucha gente que utiliza los de la BBA

Yuki: Lo se, pero desde que probé esta gama de modelos estoy muy contenta, me gustaría enfrentarte -.

Gou: Supongo que si debemos hacerlo lo haremos cuando los mejores queden en pie – intente ser amigable -.

Yuki: Bien dicho – en el fondo no era tan desagradable -.

Esa chica parecía gruñona, pero yo sabía tratar con gente como ella, no me gusta decirlo pero mi padre era así, aunque en el fondo es buena persona, pone una especie de caparazón, yo a veces también aunque soy bastante más abierto, quizá por mi madre, viajar por el mundo a menudo y hacer amigos en distintos lugares del mundo, soy serio porque considero que hay que tomarse las cosas así; sé que no soy tan confiable y amigable como Makoto, pero creo que me van bien las cosas, creo ver en Yuki una chica fuerte y posiblemente una buena contrincante.

Pasaron 2 largas horas, Yuki y yo nos reunimos con nuestros compañeros y Ling estaba más enfadada que antes, esta chica, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto ponerme en su lugar?

* * *

¿A que ha venido eso? Porque Gou hablo con esa chica mayor, ¿Le gustara?, no, que no sea así, no es fea pero, no quiero imaginar eso, porque no se fija en mi, ¿por qué?

Gou: ¿Te pasa algo Ling? Porque me miras así –.

Ling: No me pasa nada - cogí aire en mi boca y comencé a soplar despacio -.

Makoto: Mirad - dijo señalando a la entrada -.

Ling: El sol – se había acabado estar allí encerrados -.

Yuki: Menos mal, necesito enfrentarme a alguien – se levanto -.

Kaito: ¿No querías enfrentarte a ellos?

Yuki: Quizá en otra ocasión, cuando los fuertes queden en pie - dijo en alto para que todos lo escuchásemos, aunque no se porque lo dijo, aunque Gou pareció comprender -.

Estaba muy furiosa, y me gustaría acabar con ella, romper su blade en dos partes y quedar ante los ojos de mi capitán como la mejor blader chica que existe, el ni siquiera la ha visto jugar, no entiendo porque la respeta.

Rui: Bueno, es una despedida supongo - dijo levantándose y siendo el primero en acercarse a la salida -.

Kaito: Nos vemos niños -.

Yuki: Hasta pronto - porque era ahora tan amigable -.

Makoto decía adiós y movía los brazos en forma de despedida, yo no dije nada, y Gou sonrío levemente, comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas y apagamos el fuego con tierra, pero solo tenia en mi cabeza una pregunta y no me iba a quedar callada, era imposible.

Ling: ¿Gou?

Gou: ¿Si?

Ling: ¿Por que respetas a esa chica? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Gou: Pero que tonterías dices Ling, claro que no, ella es buena blader, lo dicen las estadísticas, además no hace falta ver los datos, su aptitud y determinación. . .

Ling: Sigue animándome – aprete los puños -.

Makoto: ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? - dijo mi compañero sin entender mis sentimientos -.

Gou: Chicas - me quería dejar por imposible -

Ling: Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, yo seré la mejor beyluchadora del mundo, ni Yuki, ni ninguna otra lograra vencerme – grite bien alto -.

Gou: Pues hazte mas fuerte entonces, no es tan difícil, entrena, da todo lo que tienes -.

Ling: ¿Crees en mi? – necesitaba su apoyo -.

Gou: ¿Por qué no? tienes las herramientas, buen blade, bestia bit sagrada, solo queda que tu mejores -.

Makoto: Tú eres la mejor Ling - pero las palabras de Makoto no me ayudaban en absoluto, quería la aprobación de mi capitán -.

Gou: Si quieres que te diga la verdad, lo que más me sorprendió de Yuki es que sepa elegir su blade

Makoto: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ling: ¿Acaso es mejor que los nuestros?

Gou: Es uno de los que diseño mi madre bajo nuestra empresa, y son muy buenos, arriesgarse a probar nuestros beyblades, cuando los mas conocidos son los de la BBA me hace entender que se toma en serio esto, no se conforma, debemos hacer lo mismo a nuestra manera, no conformarnos con ser buenos, solo ser mejores.

Makoto: Creo entender lo que dices y así lo haremos - le sonaron las tripas - podemos ir hacia la primera área de descanso, necesito comer algo – se quejo -.

Ling: Yo también tengo hambre – no me había llegado a nada la mitad de aquel bocadillo -.

Gou: Pero si soy el único que no ha comido ¿y vosotros os quejáis?

Lo miramos con ojos de suplica, agacho la cabeza y después de reírse, quizá no podía con nosotros, nos señalo la salida, fuimos recibidos con un magnifico y enorme sol, a lo mejor nos esperaba una victoria tan brillante como aquella luz y aunque no lo consiguiera yo ya era feliz conociendo más a mis compañeros, sobre todo a Gou, aunque Makoto era como mi hermano menor, los defendería con uñas y dientes si fuese necesario.

* * *

Gou nos mostró por donde debíamos continuar cuando su teléfono volvió a tener conexión y comenzó a sonar, mi compañero se puso un poco rojo y luego pulso para aceptar la llamada

¡Hola! Gou me puedes decir si todos estáis bien - se giro hacia atras- Kenny estas seguro de que me están viendo, como no funcione esto!- luego miro a Gou de nuevo el cual me confirma que era mi mami.

Makoto: Mami - y me acerque a mi compañero que bajo un poco el teléfono -.

Hilary: No sabes lo preocupada que me has tenido hijo ¿todos estáis bien?

Gou: Así es – respondió el por todos -.

Hilary: Tu madre intento contactar contigo todo el tiempo pero como no podíamos pensamos que podíais estar en peligro, aunque claro somos las únicas que nos preocupamos.

Mariah: Ling, no te habrá cogido la tormenta ¿verdad? puedes ponerte enferma - mi compañera se nos había añadido a la conversación al igual que su madre.

Ling: Estamos todos bien, cuidamos los unos de los otros – dijo con voz dulce -.

Hilary: Eso esta muy bien- peleaban entre ellas para acaparar mas cámara -.

Gou: Podríamos estar hablando todo el día, pero debemos movernos -.

Mariah: Cierto, estamos con vosotros chicos -.

Tyson: Ya sabia yo que estaban bien, ¿entendéis porque no había que preocuparse? – no veía a mi padre pero se que estaba allí -.

Mis papis entraban en una discusión de las suyas y le suplicaba a mi amigo que cortara la conversación.

Gou: Hablaremos pronto, no se preocupen por nosotros -.

Mariah: Esta bien, avisaremos a Emily, oye Kenny puedes cortar esto ya -.

Se acabo la conexión y todos parecíamos algo aliviados.

Gou: Va a ser mas duro de lo que parece, cuanta presión – puso su teléfono en el bolsillo -.

Makoto: ¿No tenéis ganas de una beybatalla? Pregunte con alegría -.

Ling: Claro ¿Qué os parecería encontrar a algún adversario antes de la hora de comer?

Gou: Habrá poca gente que siga por aquí, muchos habrán continuado a pesar del mal tiempo -.

Makoto: ¿Nos das permiso entonces? – pregunte por si acaso, no quería que se enfadara con nosotros -.

Gou: Oye que yo también quiero luchar, pero intento que tengamos más posibilidades, no debemos buscar peleas sino es necesario, habrá un momento que será inevitable -.

Makoto: Esta bien, entonces nos dirigiremos hacia la área de descanso y si por el camino encontramos a alguien los enfrentaremos – grite animado -.

Ling: Así se dice

Así los tres caminamos mas animados, yo iba a la cabeza, así saltando mientras caminaba, Gou y Ling me seguían también contentos, creo que quedarnos en aquella cueva hizo que nos conociéramos todavía mas, conocimos a otros beyluchadores pero a la vez comprendimos porque amamos este deporte y porque es tan importante para nosotros la victoria, se que haremos nuestros mejores esfuerzos, ahora me siento mas animado y se que seré mejor todavía que antes, Dragoon les enseñara al mundo quienes mandan, los New Generation somos los mejores, y lo demostraremos.

* * *

Parece que la comunicación se ha restablecido, eso quiere decir que seguiremos informándoles minuto a minuto de las novedades del torneo japonés, siguen moviéndose los puestos, otros acaban de quedar descalificados, manténganse atentos porque sus preferidos pueden cambiar su posición en cualquier momento, informa DJ Daichi.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar este fanfic, quería escribir un capítulo donde los personajes se conocieran mejor, en este no hay acción pero los siguientes serán bastante moviditos, he añadido algunos personajes nuevos y probable contrincantes más adelante, llegaran a la área de descanso sin perder puntos, conseguirán más?_**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic de los niños Beyblade, sobre todo a IviWay_**


End file.
